Mega Mare Dash
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Rainbow find an strange armor and use it to save all of Equestria. But who behind all this? Base of the game and pic I fond.
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Base off the game Mega Man X and a Picture I fond.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash just finish her weather for the day and was planning on relaxing before meeting with her friends. Little then she knew her whole life would change forever.

Rainbow Dash just step in her room ready to jump on her bed. When her hoof hit something.

"Ouch!", She yell, "What in the hay?"

After look to see what she hit a Strange pony appear from no way.

"Rainbow Dash.", It spoke, "My name is Rainbow Chaser, your great-great grandfather and I have some bad news for you."

"Huh? My great-great grand father?", Rainbow Dash ask, "And what bad news?

"During my time, I was one of the best flyers in Equestria and a top engineer. I soon came to a problem. I once had a dream that all of Equestria was in great danger and saw a Rainbow blur shooting across the sky. I soon relies that it was you, born my years from my time. Seeing this new threat in my dreams I knew you were unable to handle it alone." Chaser said, before Rainbow Dash cut it off.

"No dud, Me and my friends can just use the Elements of Harmony to take care of it." She said waving off the speech.

"I have a feeling you were going to say that, but I'm afraid they won't work." Chaser said surprising Her.

"But I did make something for you to help you fight with, I hid it in this room. Please head over to that wall." Chaser said and pointed over to the wall that she had her Daring Do books up against.

Rainbow move her books and look back at Chaser.

"Look closely at the wall, there is a small hoof pad that you need to touch to open what behind there." Chaser explain.

Rainbow Dash look closer and saw the hoof pad. She rise her left hoof and place it on the pad.

Then the wall shot up and there was blue armor standing in front of her.

"I build this armor for you, It design to help you take heavy fire and is build with a weapon that I come to call a buster. It can coped weapons from the emeries you defeated and is able to fire small shots. Also you can charge the shots to make your attacks bigger. And if you ever need it just say, "Mega Mare Armor on!" and It will appear on you." Chaser explain.

Rainbow Dash look at the armor in awe. "This is so cool." She whisper.

"One more thing, until the time is right, do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell anypony about the armor. It's for you and you alone. Plus I hind upgrades to the armor all around Equestria and you will have to find them. Please Rainbow Dash I'm counting on you to save Equestria." Chaser said once more before disappearing.

"Hey!...Wait! What about that threat...darn." Rainbow Dash muted.

She turn back to the armor and took the helmet and look at it.

It was blue with a small light blue edged near the bottom and a line blue line that went across the middle. At the front really surprise her. There was a red gem that was shape like a Thunderbolt just her element and her cutie mark.

She try to put it on my fond it won't slide on.

Rainbow sign and put it back and look at the rest of the armor.

Like the helmet, the rest was mixed with blue and light blue, plus it look to be missing some pieces, like around the arms and legs. Then again if it was build for her, she got to move around freely.

She look at it some more before a yawn over took her. She was getting tired. She put her hoof back on the pad and the wall close. Then she lay down on her bed and fell asleep thinking about what she saw today.

* * *

**In coming Mission...Save Ponyville from unknown threat. **

_**Ready? Start!**_

Rainbow Dash walk across Ponyville felling refresh after her nap.

But her mind kept drawing back to the armor. She check to see if it was a dream and saw the armor was still there and it was.

She even remember the message from her Great-great grandfather. How was she going to stop a threat if she doesn't know what it is.

Rainbow walk some more before a shadow cover her. She was just about to fly up and move the cloud away when somepony shouted, "What in Equestria is that?"

Rainbow Dash look up and saw something she never seen before. Everypony watch as it floated over Ponyville, then stop and it bottom open.

Then strange creatures jump off and land in front of them. At first noting happen, then apart of the creatures open and began to attack Ponyville!.

Ponies left and right began to run for their lives but Rainbow Stood in her place not wanted them to destroy her home.

"Hey! NOT COOL!" Rainbow Dash shouted and buck the closed one. It didn't do any thing but knock it over. However it pick it self right back up and stated attack Ponyville again.

"Uhg! I got to stop them, but how?!" Rainbow Dash shouted trying everything she can.

Noting work, all her attack did was knock them down and they just got right back up and continue attacking her home.

Then it click, this had to be the threat Chaser told her about. She needed that blue armor.

She flew into the sky hoping she can reach her cloud house and get the armor, but no sooner then she did, the creatures began to shot her!

Rainbow Dash dodge left and right before she was force to land in a ally.

After she did, the creatures went strain back to attack Ponyville.

_'Guess I just have to call the armor from here.' _She thought before shouted, "MEGA MARE ARMOR ON!"

Inside Rainbow Dash's room the wall open and the armor started to float out and flew strain to the door and pass all the flying things and soon fond Rainbow Dash in the ally.

Then it dive to her and a bright light cover the ally.

Rainbow Dash can feel the armor clap on around her crest, upper hoofs, lower hoofs, her lower area before her legs, and her head.

When the light fade, Rainbow Dash saw she was now standing on her back hoofs and look at herself.

She saw that the armor fit her perfectly and saw that a few apart of her normal body was showed. Even her Cutie Mark was show. Her Rainbow tail still stick out and her mane was now inside the helmet, the only thing she was not happy about was her wings were now cover by the body armor.

She look at her right hoof and saw it change into to what she believe was the buster weapon Chaser told her about.

"Well Time to give this thing a test run." Rainbow Dash said and ran out to the opening and started fire at the closed creature.

Her Buster did the trick, instead of getting knock over it wrench in pain as the shots hit it. It turn and attack Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow jump over it attacks and return fire. _'This is so cool! I feel stronger with the armor on.' _She thought as she shot it again.

Finally the creature couldn't take anymore and fell over and exploded. Rainbow smile at her victory but quickly relies it not over yet. She still had more to take out and ran on her back hoofs to find away to save Ponyville, Unknowing that somepony else was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

As Rainbow ran through Ponyville she learn more on how to use the armor. She fond even she can't fly, she can climb up walls by jumping on them and learn how to use her change shots.

There was two different types of change shots. First charge was a small narrow shot that was quick and took out smaller creatures and the second charge shot was bigger and took out many creatures in one shot except the big ones that took heavy damage.

She was loving the armor more and more. Finally she came to a clearing. She notice she was in the Play Pet Park and saw the big thing again and ready her buster.

It open it bottom again and this time send creatures that had wheels after her. Rainbow took care of them quickly. "Heh, can't handle the Dash can you?" She said.

Then the big thing pass over her and stop and open it bottom again and this drop an red creature with a smaller purple creature inside it. She felt her mind shout, WARING! WARING! and ready herself.

Then the creature dash across the field and hit her. Even though armor took most of the hit she felt it hurt all of her body. She fire her buster, only for it to push the creature back a few inches.

It began to walk up to her and Rainbow ran around it firing try to get the time to charge her shot. Finally she had the time and charge it. Was it was full, she fire, but like her normal shots it only push it back this time a few feet.

She didn't have time charge her shot again as the creature charge up to her and punch her again.

Rainbow can feel her armor telling her that her energy was low and one more attack can destroy her. She watch as it walk up to her then jump back.

_'What it doing?'_ Rainbow thought as she fire again. She fail to notice that it fire a electric ball at her. At the time she saw it, she was to late. She was surround my a electric field, unable to move.

The creature walkup to her and pick her up and started to squeeze her. Rainbow cry out in pain unable to do any thing.

"You stupid Pony!", It said, "Did you really think you can beat me?" Rainbow couldn't answer, the pain block all words from her. She only hope some pony will help her.

Luckily for her that wish came true. A Charge shot flew though the air and hit the arm holding Rainbow Dash. She fell to the ground and watch as a red armor pony zoom in front her ready to fire it buster again.

_'Who is this? And why do I feel like I see this pony before?' _Rainbow thought as the big thing came down again and the purple creature made the red one jump on to the bottom part as the red armor Pony fire.

They both watch as the big thingy flew away into the clouds.

"Just I'm not strong enough to bet that thing." Rainbow said look down. She hate to admitted it, but knew not to lie about it, she was just save by this pony, whoever it was.

"Dash you can't think that you can win the first fight all the time." The red armor pony said.

Rainbow look up at the pony in surprise. It saw the whole fight? Who is this pony?

"Listen Dash, we are facing a new threat and show far me and you are the only ones that can fight it, So don't think you are weak. Just keep fighting and you'll get stronger." The red armor pony said cheering her up.

Rainbow stood and said, "Thanks for the save back there, I'm Mega Mare Dash."

"I'm Zerofire." The pony said and shook her hoof.

"I need to go, you done great, get some rest you need it." Zerofire said.

Rainbow nods, her armor was warning her that it can't take any more hit and she was tried after all the fighting she be in.

Zerofire turn and walk away, but stop and said, "You are one great hero, you know that?" And walk into the fog that roll in.

Rainbow stood there, smiling and turn her head back to see all the ponies that came out of there hiding places an look at her.

"Everything is fine here now, you can start rebuilding your homes. I'm going to get some rest." She said and walk away.

"Wait!" One of them call and Rainbow stop. "Who are you?" The same one ask.

Rainbow smile and said, "Like I told my friend, My mane is Mega Mare Dash." And walk into the fog as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **I have play and beat Mega Man X lot of times so the boss order are the order I beat them in.

* * *

Two days pass since the attack in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash just finishing move the clouds away and met up with her friends.

"Can you believe the attack that happen tow days ago?" Rarity ask, still fresh about the day.

"Yeah, sugar cube but who was that blue armor pony? And how did it fight off those creatures?" Apple Jack ask.

"O boy! It was so cool, first they are like all *drop* then all *Pew, pew* then this blue pony appear and was all *Pew, pew* and then it was all..." Pinkie said before Twilight cover her mouth.

"What really surprise me that it only attack with it hoof. It had no horn or wings and didn't buck them." Twilight said.

Rainbow sat down and listen to what they said about her in her armor.

"You think it some kind of new magic Twi?" Apple Jack ask.

"I don't think so, I look in every book I have and fond noting about the blue armor pony or the read armor pony as well." Twilight answer.

"Well at lease they save Ponyville." Fluttershy said. Rainbow smile she did save Ponyville and did get help from Zerofire when she was in trouble.

"Where were you at all this Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ask her.

"Well I try to take those things on by myself and learn that they just fall over and pick themselves back up. I try to go and get help but the started to shot at me, then the Blue armor Pony appear and told me to get to safety and went looking for you guys." Rainbow said as she made up the story.

She had to keep the armor a secret until she feel the time was right to tell them.

Twilight rise a eyebrow but let it slide. "Well if the blue armor pony does show up again I hope it can give us answer or at lease that red armor pony." She said and pull out the Ponyville paper that show the two armor ponies.

"Two armor Ponies saves Ponyville! It said at 2:00 in the afternoon. A strange cloud thing appear in Ponyville and release some strange creatures that attack our home. Then out of the blue, a blue armor pony standing on it back hoofs appear and fought the creatures. Then just when things was started to look up, the strange cloud thing appear again and drop four more new creatures. The blue armor pony stop three of them but was caught by the fourth. Then out of nowhere an red armor pony show up and help the blue armor pony. The big creature escape and the two armor ponies began to talk to each other a little before the red armor pony left. The Blue armor pony started to leave as well but not before tell us it name, Mega Mare Dash." Twilight read to everypony.

"Mega Mare Dash?", Apple Jack ask, "What kind of name would some pony call themselves that?"

"I don't know plus I hear Celestia is looking for this armor pony as well." Twilight answer.

_'Celestia look for me...I mean me in my armor?' _Rainbow ask herself.

"Well I have some news." Fluttershy said.

Everypony turn to her and Fluttershy hind herself in her mane after all her friends look at her.

"Well I heard...heard that Snow Mountside has been getting strange blizzards and no pony as been up there at all, I mean if that all right with you." Fluttershy said meekly.

Rainbow began to think on it, was it the threat again? Or something else. Ether way she had to check it out.

"And where is this Snow Mountside?" Rainbow ask. Everypony look at her in surprise.

"Who don't know where Snow Mountside is?" Rarity ask.

"No, this the first time I heard of it in my life." Rainbow answer.

"Well it right from Cloudsdale, why?" Twilight ask.

"Oh just wondering." Rainbow said and went back to relaxing. _'I need to check it out, after my nap.' _she thought.

* * *

**Incoming Mission...Fond out who casing the strange blizzards and stop them before they hit Ponyville**

_**Ready? Start!**_

Rainbow appear on Snow Mountside in her armor and look around. It was clear now but knew not to let her guard down. She ready her buster and walk strain ahead.

Along the way she fought new creatures she never saw before and they attack her.

She return fire and move on.

She there reach a cave and look around the area she was in. See no other way, she walk into the cave.

Strange bats attack her and she shot them knowing the were no normal bats. She almost got ran over by a wheel creature with spikes. She ether jump over them or took them out with a charge shot.

Once is reach the top she saw something that look out of place. As she walk near it, it open and Chaser appear.

"Well done Rainbow Dash. This is one of the upgrades to you armor. This is the boots upgrade. When this upgrade is added to your armor, you'll be able to dash for a quick move. Also if you jump while dashing you will get lot of air. It made you feel like your flying with out wings." Chaser said with a proud smile.

"Cool! Can't wait to try it." Rainbow said excited. This upgrade may even help her dodge attacks better to.

"However the other won't be easy to find like this one. Look everywhere and sometimes you might need one of the upgrades to find the others." Chaser said and disappear.

Rainbow step up to where Chaser was seconds ago and was surround by different lights. Then a loud sound was her and her mid said, 'Dash boots upgrade complete.' And look at them.

What was once blue boots was now red and white where her hoofs are at. Her legs now had white armor cover them and had a yellow line with a upside down thunderbolt. And three colors of red, yellow and blue come from the thunderbolt, with blue catches behind her legs.

She smile and give them a try. She push herself forward and move faster then normal.

"This is so awesome." Rainbow said out loud. Now she knew she had to get out of the cave. Luckily for her the exit was so far away. So using her new boots, she dash across the field and took out the creatures as well.

Once she reach outside, she begin to think about her friends. When should she tell them? Will they be happy of what she doing? Those and many more questions ran though her brain. She snap out of it and plan on the mission she had now.

She soon come up to a light blue creature that just sat there. Rainbow rise a eyebrow as the battle she had before replay in her head. Maybe if that purple creature was riding the red creature then maybe she can ride this thing two.

She jump in it and grab the two long sticks that was hanging on inside. It took her a while but she got it to move and attack. After getting use to it for a while she move on.

Thank to the armor walker, as she come to call it, she quickly took care of all the creatures she ran into. She even fought one of them in another armor walker. It turn in a small fight but Rainbow come out in the end. After jumping over a few pits she came to a high wall that the armor walk can't reach. So she jump out and move on foot.

She had to dodge snowballs that was throw at her and destroy the creature that threw them before she reach to want looks to be a door. She walk up to it and it open for her.

She walk though an hall way and check her energy before moving on. She only took a few hits and had lots left for the fight she was going to have.

She walk though the only door when her mind scream, WARING! WARING! again. She watch as to what looks like a Penguin slide up to her before it jump to it legs.

"Well, well, look at what we have here.", It said, "The pony that were blue armor."

"You must be the one casing all the blizzards around here." Rainbow ask.

"Yes they name Chill Penguin and I'm going to freeze you to your bones." it said.

"Try it useless bird." Rainbow said smirking.

_"_Heh, funny but you won't stop me that easily." Chill Penguin said and started to move his head back and move it forward and shot an ice ball at her.

Rainbow jump over and return fire. Chill Penguin was throw back a little before he slide on his belly toward her. Rainbow wall jump to dodge Chill Penguin attack and charge her buster. After Chill Penguin boucle off they wall, Rainbow drop down and release her charge shot as it stood up.

Chill Penguin turn and jump high into the air. Rainbow follow him until she notice that he was going to land on her. She quickly dash away from her spot and turn and fire as Chill Penguin landed.

Then he turn and slide forward again and Rainbow dash forward in return. At the last second she jump over him and turn as she land only to see Chill Penguin threw his head back an release a ice breath on her. She was frozen solid and saw two Ice penguins in front of her.

Chill Penguin laugh and jump up again. Rainbow follow him up with her eyes and saw him pull a switch that made a blizzard blow in and push her to the wall, along with the two ice penguins. She took double damage as the attack hit her.

Chill Penguin drop down only to see Rainbow rise her buster and fire the first level charge shot that caught him off guard. Chill Penguin then slide on his belly again and this time Rainbow wall jump off the wall landing with her back facing Chill Penguin. But she had feeling that he was going to use his ice breath again and dash forward.

Turn out she was right, once again two ice penguins stood in front of her. She thought about shooting them but deiced against it. And watch as Chill Penguin jump and pull the switch the let another blizzard blow. This time, she wall jump up to him charging her shot. Once she was up to him she release her shot that knock him off.

Chill Penguin drop down and look up to see Rainbow fire another shot. And that did it. Chill Penguin froze as he felt his body stop moving.

"How can I lose to an Pony od all things?!" He shouted.

"This pony has a name, it Mega Mare Dash, remember it." Rainbow said as Chill Penguin body began to explode.

After the explode was finish, Rainbow heard beeping on her buster and look at it.

'Weapon Get! Shotgun Ice!' It said and Rainbow smile.

_'So that what Chaser means when I copy their attacks.' _She thought before she strike a victory pose and teleport out of the area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **I hope you had fun reading the last chapter because this one is the boss I beat after Chill Penguin and if you like the stage music you can listen to them as you read the chapter. And Yes this Strom Eagle is the one off the remix of the first game.

* * *

Rainbow just close the wall that hind her armor and was about to relax before she remember, "GAH I stood be a Twilight's right now!" She shouted and flew out of her home as quickly as she can trying to reach Twilight house.

Twilight tap her hoof waiting for Rainbow Dash to show up. Finally Rainbow flew in and stop in front of Twilight. "I'm sorry Twilight I got so caught up on stacking my Daring Do's books I lost track of time." She said making up a story.

"Never mind that, did you read today paper?" Twilight ask. "Today paper? No I didn't, why?" Rainbow ask. "It said somepony went to Snow Mountside and stop all the blizzards and we told only you about it, did you head up there by chance?" Twilight ask her again.

"No." Rainbow answer. _'Yes.' _Her brain thought.

Twilight rise an eyebrow and look at her mane. "Your mane looks a little neater then before, why is that?" she ask.

Good thing Rainbow has notice that and told Twilight the same story she thought of, "I was also busy cleaning my mane up and got the idea of making it neater for a while." She said. Twilight just rise an eyebrow and said, "You could of just Rarity to do it for you."

"Are you kidding?! You know Rarity would have a field day if I ask her that!" Rainbow shouted and Twilight nods in agreement. "Other then that, what did you need to see me about?" Rainbow ask.

"Oh that right you know that floated thing that appear two days ago?" Twilight ask, Rainbow nods and Twilight went on, "It been spotted in Cloudsdale." Rainbow eyes widen in surprise and her ears flop down. "It in Cloudsdale?!" She shouted.

"Yeah I don't have a clue on what it doing there but, maybe...huh? Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ask once she notice was alone.

* * *

**In coming Mission...Free Cloudsdale from the emery grip on it**

**_Ready? Start!_**

Rainbow appear at Cloudsdale back in her armor. She look around and saw the same creatures that attack Ponyville. She even saw some of the Pegasi be held against their will. That made her even more mad. She charge her buster and destroy the creature watching over them.

They look up at Rainbow not sure what to do. "You all need to get out of here, I can take care of these things." She said and the group flew away to get to safely. Then one turn back to her and said, "There's another group up there that need you to save them." Rainbow nods and said, "Thanks you better get out of here." The Pegasus nods and flew after the group.

Rainbow ran up the hill close by taking out any creature that stood in her way. She soon reach the next group and free them. "Thank you, there one more group head but the creatures destroy the way! You have to be careful, I don't se wings on you." One of the said and warn Rainbow. She nods and move on.

She soon reach the broken way and saw parts of the clouds that help anypony not a Pegasus to cross, However some new creatures sat on top of them waiting for some pony unluckily to cross their path. luckily for Rainbow she can cross them with ease. She jump across the first two and charge her buster. Once she reach the third one the creature breath fire try to hit her, But Rainbow was well out of reach. It took two charge shots but Rainbow easily made it across.

She was about to move on when something look out of place. She turn and saw some tall cans like things sitting up on one of the cloud house. It took a lot for normal and charge shots, but Rainbow Dash remove them and saw a path she never saw there before.

She walk in and fond some blocks above her head. And Once again Chaser appear and said, "Rainbow Dash, I had a feeling Cloudsdale was going to be in trouble and your are highly upset." He said.

"Oh, I'm upset alright." Rainbow growl. "I ask for you to calm down or the armor will shut down on you and you be unable to move." Chaser said. Rainbow look up and relax. "This is the Helmet upgrade. With this upgrade you can smash this with your head." Chaser cont. "That sounds painful and cool at the same time." Rainbow said. Chaser then disappear and Rainbow step in his place again.

Like her boots, she surround by many light and a loud sound was heard and her helmet was change. Her once blue helmet was now white that had a black line in the middle. Sitting on top of it was a small look alike of her mane, only showing the colors red, yellow, blue, and green. Her Thunderbolt gem now had two rainbow lighting bolts of red, yellow, and blue coming from the end of her gem and shape just like her cutie mark.

Rainbow walk under the blocks and try it out. She jump as high as she can and broke the blocks the her head touch and didn't feel a thing! "Cool!" Rainbow shouted as she land.

Rainbow walk out felling a lot better then she went in. Now to find that flying thingy. She move on ready to take on any thing.

Rainbow soon got up another hill and saw the thing just ahead of her. She ran/dash over to it taken out the creatures as she did. She saw that it was going to take off and had to abroad it quickly or she miss it. It was really close but she made it without flying. She stood up after catch her breath and move across the ship as she started to call it now.

She climb down the ladder she came to and dash across and come to the bottom part. _'This where that creature I fought went on.' _Rainbow thought and jump on it. It rise up and Rainbow fond herself back on the top of the ship. Then she heard wings flapping. She watch as a eagle flew down. It even had it own buster.

"You must be the pony that were the blue armor, Mega Mare Dash right?" It ask.

"Yeah, that me and are you the one control this ship?" Rainbow said and ask.

"Yes, I am Storm Eagle, unlike the others I was force to fight." He said.

"You don't like fighting and what others?" Rainbow ask.

"Yes, I don't like fighting, but please stop me, I can't hold back any longer." Storm Eagle said and Rainbow mind shouted WARING! WARING!, once more.

Storm Eagle started to flap his wings blowing a lot of wind at her. Rainbow started dashing to still away from the wing of the ship so she didn't fell off. At the same time she started to charge her buster Once Storm Eagle stop flapping Rainbow release her charge shot. Strom Eagle then flew high in the air and started to dive attack her. Rainbow dodge a few of them and got hit by two she didn't see coming.

During all that she charge her buster again. Once Storm Eagle landed, Rainbow fired. Strom Eagle rise his buster and shot a tornado that try to blow her off the ship again. Rainbow dash once more and started shooting at him. Then he rise to the sky then stop. Rainbow watch as an egg come from his mouth and hatch four smaller birds flew out. Rainbow was caught off guard and took some damage. Storm Eagle once again use his diving attack. This time Rainbow was quicker, she dodge them all and waited for Storm Eagle to land.

Once he did, Rainbow release a charge shot she was holding. Storm Eagle stop moving and said, "Thank Dash, I'm sorry for the trouble I case, and now you have free me."

Rainbow didn't have time to say anything before his body exploded. Rainbow sign, if she let her anger get in the way those whole time she might have force herself to fight some thing that was innocent. She felt sorry for him, even after checking her buster to see the words, 'Weapon Get! Storm Tornado.' appear. Then she felt the ship stop and started to fall! She had to get out of there before it crash. "Need a hoof?" A voice said and Rainbow look up.

There was two Pegasi flying with the ship and Rainbow held out her hoofs and they grab them.

After flying her back to Cloudsdale she turn to them and said, "Thank you."

"Just returning the favor. You save us, now we save you." One of them said. Rainbow smile and thought about Strom Eagle. A bird who was force to fight. She never met him before, but very sorry for him.

"The one the capped you all was force to do it and was innocent on all charges." She said.

"We know, we heard him. Too bad he didn't get a chance to be friends with us." One Pegasus said sadly.

Rainbow sign and said, "I might as well get going, Your home is safe and I knew to rest and recover my mine from all this."

The Pegasi look sad at the news but they were all tried as well.

"Will we see you again?" One Pegasus ask.

"If trouble show it face again, I'll be there." Rainbow said and teleported away, leaving the Pegasi the look over a fall friend that they never knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **Now I use the weakness of the bosses just like the game. Rainbow will get the upgrade and the last one will be after fighting the other bosses. Don't worry I plan on making the fights longer before Rainbow use their weakness.

* * *

Two days pass since Rainbow free Cloudsdale and a loss of a friend she never met before. She thought the Storm Tornado she got from him was a gift to think her and remind her of him.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!" shouted a voice. Rainbow turn and saw her biggest fan along her friends run up to her.

"Hey, Scoots." Rainbow said as they caught up with her.

"Did you hear the news!? Cloudsdale was freed by the Blue armor Pony!" Scootaloo said. Rainbow smile, they didn't know _she _save Cloudsdale.

"I still don't get why the Armor Pony appear out of the blue?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Rarity said it appear at the same time as those creature and thinks it came with them." Sweetie Belle said.

"You saying that Rarity thinks the Blue Armor Pony is with them?, No way, she's cool, but not as cool as Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said.

Rainbow still smile. She was both cool and not one of the creatures that attack. Still she was wondering why did her great-great grandfather ask her to do this? Sure she live for Adventures, but is she the one to fight this threat?

She didn't have any more time to think about when she spotted something walk into Ponyville. It look big and steam to have a long nose and big ears.

"So this is the place the Master what's? HA! I can burn this place to the ground!" It said and Rainbow knew that this was one of the creatures that was attack Equestria.

"Girls get behind me." She told the three fillies and ready herself to get them to safety. Every Pony saw and heard the creature and froze in fear.

"However I want to met this Mega Mare Dash, She better show herself." It said again. No Pony move, they were too scare.

"Come on out Mega Mare Dash! Or I'll burn this place to the ground!" It shouted. Rainbow growl, she knew it was trying force her out into the open, but she couldn't do that or she may not use the armor ever again.

"Hm, All right then, She has 24 hours to appear and fight me before I burn this place, so enjoy your last day while you can. HAHAHAHAHA!" The Creature laugh and walk away.

"Oh and if she want to met me, she can't find me near the hottest place that feel like flames." It said then walk away again. Sweetie knew where it was heading.

"It going to the Ponyville Spa!" She shouted.

"THE SPA!" Her friends yell.

"You three get somewhere safe." Rainbow spoke up.

"What are you going to do?" Scootaloo ask hope to see her idol in action.

"To find Mega Mare Dash." Rainbow said and flew off. Leaving the three confuse.

* * *

**Incoming Mission...Stop the Creature from burning Ponyville to the ground.**

_**Ready? Start!**_

Rainbow appear in front of the spa in her armor. She was mad that this one threat try to force her out in the open. But she relax and walk into the spa. She was surprise that the inside was change. Instead of a nice relaxing spa, it was now like a factory of some short. She look around and the two Spa ponies tried up at the counter well other ponies check in.

She walk up to them and free them. The two spa ponies look at Rainbow in fear.

"Listen, you two need to get out of here. I can take care or the one that did this." Rainbow said trying to ease their fears.

"Who are you?" One of them ask.

"I'm an Friend." Rainbow said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rainbow stop and turn back to them. "Would you like to enjoy your time here after the spa is back to normal?" One ask.

"I'll think about it." Rainbow answer and walk on.

As she walk on she saw more of the place that change. It sad her heart that the one relaxing place she can enjoy every once in a while was turn into a dangerous factory. She walk some more and saw that the floor had lava on it. She knew her armor was heat proof, not lava proof. So she jump on those moving floors, that she had no idea what they are.

She even had to get rid of some creatures that was on the floors as well that more toward her as she run and dash across it. She jump from moving floor to moving floor until she reach a solid floor and there was Rarity and Fluttershy tried up. _'It must be their meeting day today!' _Rainbow thought as she untried them.

"Oh thank you Darling.", Rarity said as she shook her mane free, "Being tried up that long and my fur coat would be stain." "Oh! your that Pony in the blue Armor." Fluttershy said once she saw Rainbow's armor.

Rarity look and saw Rainbow's armor as well. "What up with the white on your back legs and head?" Rarity ask.

"They are upgrades that help me move quickly across the place." Rainbow answer masking her voice.

"Well I hope you can stop that thing that did this to the Spa." Rarity said not whating to hurt this pony feelings because she thought the mixer of white and blue didn't go well together.

"You know the thunderbolts rainbows remind me of a friend." Fluttershy said looking away hope she didn't make her angry.

"You mean Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow ask still play along with her mind. Fluttershy nods and Rarity look surprise.

"Look I don't have time to talk.", Rainbow said, "The one behind this is going to burn Ponyville to the ground if I don't stop it."

Fluttershy and Rarity look at Rainbow in surprise. "WHAT?!" Rarity shouted. Fluttershy just 'epp' and hind behind Rarity.

"Don't worry I can stop it, you two need to get out of here and watch out for the lava on the floor." Rainbow said and warn. Rarity took one good look and nods. "Thank you." Fluttershy meekly and she and Rarity ran/flew to the exit.

Rainbow smile as she watch her friends escape and turn to move on. As she walk down the hallway she couldn't shake the feeling some was missing. She stop and look around and soon look above her. There was some of the same blocks that she saw back at Cloudsdale. Jumping on the floor over the lava then jump to the blocks, she destroy one and was quick enough to get under it and break more as she wall jump up.

After reach the top she saw Chaser ready for her.

"Rainbow, I'm sorry for what happen to this place. This upgrade was the one to be fond easily but I had no idea it will change, but this is a buster upgrade. You can now charge an third level charge shot and charge the weapons you get from the emeries you defeated. Please know that the third charge level can be a bit to powerful and might do more then stop the threat." Chaser said. Rainbow nods, She knew that in the wrong hoofs this armor can be dangerous.

After Chaser disappear, Rainbow stood in his place once again and like the last two times she was surround by light and a bright light appear on her front hoofs. She lift up her hoofs and saw they were now white with red gloves. She form her buster and saw it was also white, but had an black line in the middle and once again had the thunderbolt shape mark of Red, Yellow and Blue on both sides. A red jewel cover part of the yellow and blue mark on both sides as well. Her buster end was bigger and had blue on it.

Then she started to charge her shot. First the first level charge shot was power then the second level, She kept the shot in longer before her whole body started to grow pink, signing that it was ready. She release it and her eyes widen in awe. Instead of a blue charge shot, a pink wave shot appear out of her buster. It even threw her back a bit.

_'Wow! I ready should be careful with this charge level!' _Rainbow thought as she watch the shot hit the wall ahead of her making a dent in it. After shaking it off she drop down and move on.

After getting pass two tricky rooms she reach the door that she saw back when she fought Chill Penguin. Knowing that the one behind this was there she check her energy. She took almost half damage during the whole trip but still had lots left. She even saw her weapons was list with her energy.

_'Wow did know that. Hm, it steams that I have limit energy_ _for my weapons, better use them wisely.' _She thought and walk through the other door.

She drop down and fell on the moving floor in the room. Her mind shouted, 'WARING! WARING!', telling she not alone.

"So this is the Pony that call herself Mega Mare Dash? HA! I crush like a bug." The creature said.

"Size isn't everything fatso." Rainbow said cheesy.

"Grr! How dare you can me, Flame Mammoth, fat!", He said angry, "for that I'll crush you and throw you in the lava that will burn your remains!"

Rainbow ready her buster and Flame Mammoth jump in the air. Rainbow dash away from her spot causing him to miss. But just as he land an shock wave knock Rainbow down.

_'What in Celestia name was that?' _Rainbow ask herself. She almost did see Flame Mammoth shot out a five wave at her before she roll forward. She turn and release the second level charge shot. Flame Mammoth took the shot but due that he was bigger the shot didn't hurt him all that much. He let out a loud sound that made the floor charge way it was moving. Rainbow felt herself head to Flame Mammoth, who shot some thing from his nose. Rainbow knew that smell anywhere, It was oil! But it land so far from her, so why did her do that.

Once again, He made that loud sound and the floor change ways again. Then he shot another fire wave and it land on the oil and release a huge flame that block her way. Rainbow then felt her back hit a wall and saw the flames coming closing to her. Acting fast she wall jump over the wall and dash jump over the flames charging her shot during the whole thing. Once she land again she release the third level charge shot. This time Flame Mammoth flinch at the attack, but still stood.

_'Blast!, my normal buster isn't going to cut it, I need to use one of my weapons!' _Rainbow thought as she look at her buster. She only had two weapons so she choose Storm Tornado and all the blue that was on her turn dark pink, minus the blue rainbow color on her buster, legs, and helmet. She rise her buster and shot the weapon. The tornado flew across from her and with though Flame Mammoth hurting him.

_"Whoa! Did it just hurt him, when it only push me away?!' _Rainbow thought in awe.

"Grr! You'll pay for that!" Flame Mammoth said and jump in the air again. This time Rainbow dash then jump in the air as Flame Mammoth slam back on the ground. Rainbow land after the shock wave pass under her and turn a fire another Storm Tornado. Flame Mammoth was even move mad and made the floor change ways again. Rainbow diced to charge her weapon and waited for him to jump. She didn't wait long before he did. Once he was under her, Rainbow release the charge Storm Tornado and dash out of her spot quickly. The charge Storm Tornado went up and down instead of from her. Unable to dodge Flame Mammoth was hit again. He turn to Rainbow who was now back at her normal colors and her up her buster smiling and fire.

Flame Mammoth felt his body stop moving as Rainbow lower her buster.

"How did I lose to a small bug like you?" he ask.

"I told you, Size isn't everything Fatso.", Rainbow answer, "you may be bigger then me but I was faster."

"This is not over you stupid pony, our master will have this place!" Flame Mammoth shouted as his body explode.

Rainbow hear beeping on her buster again and saw the words, 'Weapon Get! Fire Wave!' appear. Then look at the Storm Tornado weapon that help her in the fight.

_'Thank you Strom Eagle.' _Rainbow thought as he can heard her. Then a bright light cover the area and Rainbow cover her eyes. When she open them again she saw that the spa was back to normal. She smile and walk to the exit.

Outside the Spa ponies, Rarity and Fluttershy waiting for Mega Mare Dash to come out hopefully with good news. Then the spa door open and Rainbow step out still in her Armor.

"I don't believe it, You won?" Rarity ask in shock. Rainbow nods and said, "The Spa is back to normal too."

Fluttershy flew up and hug her saying, "Thank you Mega Mare Dash for everything."

Rainbow smile and hug back. "I don't think this is over, not by a long shot." Rainbow said and let Fluttershy go.

"What now?" Fluttershy ask her.

"I'm going home to rest, the fight took a lot out of me." Rainbow said turning away from them.

_'Maybe after I took off the armor I'll hit the spa.' _Rainbow thought as she walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **I wasn't sure where to put the next boss so I made up the place. Also the fight is shot once Rainbow discover the weakness of this boss.

* * *

Rainbow just finish her time at the Spa were Twilight came to her.

"Hey there Twilight what the rush?" She ask, feeling it was about her armor again.

"Rainbow Dash did you heard that the Spa..." Twilight started before Rainbow cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard, and the Blue armor Pony fix, It all over Ponyville Twilight." Rainbow said annoy.

"Sorry I just that every time one of those creatures show up, so does that pony as well. And I it with them." Twilight said.

"You too? Great Rarity said the same thing." Rainbow groan.

"Rarity think that pony is with them too?" Twilight ask.

"Yeah, Look if it was with them would it help destroy Ponyville instead of saving it?" Rainbow ask her.

"Well that a good point but it always disappear before I can show up and it save Rarity and Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Twi, just relax, I may not met the Armor pony yet, I can say that it has good deeds toward Ponyville." Rainbow said before walking around her. "If anything else happens I sure Mega Mare Dash can take care of it." She said and flew into the air.

Once she was out of Ponyville she release her anger.

"WHY DOES EVERYPONY BELIEVE MEGA MARE DASH IS A BAD PONY WHEN ALL SHE DID WAS HELP THEM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. After that she felt a bit better. Still, she couldn't believe that both Rarity and Twilight thought she was one of those creatures. Then she deiced to give them a name. She thought long and hard before she can agree on one.

"Chaos Soldiers.", Rainbow said to herself, "until I learn their real names."

"Who real names Rainbow Dash?" said voice behind her. Rainbow turn around was shock on who was behind her.

"Princess Celestia?!" She shouted in surprise and bow quickly.

Sure enough it was Princess Celestia, and she was floated next to Rainbow.

"Arise Rainbow Dash, and who are you talking about?" Celestia said.

Rainbow rise and said, "You heard about the creatures that attack Ponyville, the Spa and Cloudsdale? Well I have come to call them Chaos Soldiers until I learn their real names."

"Yes I heard of them and heard they were all save by a Pony in blue armor." Celestia said thinking about it.

"Her name is Mega Mare Dash and I met her during the attack on Ponyville." Rainbow said hopping Celestia didn't think she was one of them too.

Celestia turn to her and said, "You sound like you afraid that she is seen as one of these creatures."

"Well yeah, I mean she did was save the three places and both Twilight and Rarity thinks she with them." Rainbow explain.

"I see.", Celestia said, "well I never met her yet but if she appear will you tell her I like to met her."

"Sure thing Princess Celestia." Rainbow said and bow. After Celestia left Rainbow look over the area she was in.

"Hm, that strange, what is that?" She ask herself. She flew in for a closer look.

* * *

**In coming Mission...Discover what the strange build is and look for clues.**

_**Ready? Start!**_

Rainbow step inside a strange build that she never see before. She saw more of the Chaos soldiers and rise her hoof...only to remember that she wasn't in the her armor! She quickly rolls away and hind behind a wall near by.

She face hoof herself and shouted, "MEGA MARE ARMOR ON!", and her armor appear on her. Then she ran out and started shooting the Soldier. It explode and Rainbow climb up a ladder. She move through the maze like part and came to a room the black out as soon as she step in.

"What the?" Rainbow said as she try to walk though the black room. Some creatures lighted the room a bit showing Rainbow the way before the light fade. After a few really close calls she saw the room light back up and climb down two ladders and come to a huge room.A wall close behind her and she heard something above her. She look up and saw a huge creature surround in a bubble. SHe dash away as it try to drop on her. She turn and fire at it. It did noting back move back up to the ceiling. Rainbow use this time to change her weapon to Storm Tornado and waiting for it to drop again.

She dash away as it boucle across the floor and on the last it release smaller bubbles. Rainbow hoofs got caught in one of them and fire her weapon. It rise back to the ceiling and Rainbow wall jump after it. Once at she reach it she release another Storm Tornado. It then plug it arms into the ceiling above it. Rainbow watch as is became surround in Electric. It floated over her an release lighting strikes at her. She dash away and wait for it to drop again.

It did and the last shot destroy it. Another wall open and Rainbow move on. She walk on and the room black out again. She groan and walk thought the room destroying Chaos Soldiers. She then reach apart of the Room that light back up again and saw the door of the bosses, She started call it after walking though it three times.

She check her energy and weapons. She had a little of weapon energy left and had half energy of her armor left. She walk thought the other and it fade to black again. She rolled her eyes then saw some small lights in the dark. And some kind of Monkey drop as the lights turn back on.

"Oh, oh, what do we have here? A pony? Never seen your kind around here before." It said.

"Who and what are you?" Rainbow ask.

"Oh, oh, The name Spark Mandrill and I plan on using the energy fond here to make me more powerful so I can take that town my master wants so badly." It answer.

Rainbow knew it was talking about Ponyville and said, "I'm Mega Mare Dash and I from the town your master wants."

"Oh? Then you must be the one destroying my friends.", Spark Mandrill said, "well I show you what happens when you mess with us!"

Spark Mandrill threw his fist to the ground and release his Electric Sparks to her. Rainbow dash jump over them and release her charge shot. Like with Flame Mammoth, he just flinch from the attack and jump up to the ceiling and started to climb over to Rainbow. Rainbow quickly dash away remember the fight is had before as Spark Mandrill to drop on her. Rainbow turn and release another charge shot. Spark Mandrill then turn and dash punch Rainbow. She didn't feel that type of pain since her fight with the purple creature. She did have to time move as a Electric Spark hit her. She stood up only to find herself hit by the dash punch again.

_'Blast! He big but fast, I need to stop him in his tracks! But how?' _Rainbow thought and turn to her buster. She open her weapon list and saw her Shotgun Ice was still full.

_'Well it might freeze him, so let's try it.' _Rainbow thought and active the weapon. Rainbow change to a mixed of light blue and yellow and rise her buster and fire as Spark Mandrill dash at her again. It frozen him solid as Rainbow took a quick breather. Her energy was really low and had to start dodging his hit, but he was to big and fast. She watch as her broke out of the ice and said, "Brrrrr! Don't do that! I hate being freeze up."

Rainbow smile and shot another. He frozen again and Rainbow waited for him to break out and frozen him again. This went on until Spark Mandrill body stop moving.

"GAH! I hate the cool and I hate you!" he said.

"Hey, you are the one that said your going to attack my home.", Rainbow remind him, "so I just doing my job and project it."

"I guess I should have prepared for a projector.", Spark Mandrill said, "Next time I won't understand you."

After that he exploded. and Rainbow check her buster to see the words, 'Weapon Get! Electric Spark!' appear.

"Well guess the place is shut down now." Rainbow said as she teleport out side.

* * *

Rainbow appear outside when she got the feeling she wasn't alone and turn around to see Princess Celestia right behind her.

"You must be Mega Mare Dash?" She ask.

"Yes that me." Rainbow said in surprise.

"Good.", Celestia said, "Come with me, we need talk."

Rainbow nods and follow the Celestia back to Canerlot Castle. Were she has to explain herself to her.

Once there Rainbow look around, she may have been there before but had to act like she never did. After all she was Mega Mare Dash, A hero that appear out of the blue, not Rainbow Dash one of the Elements of Harmony. She even watch Celestia talk to some of her guards. They all a weird looks on their faces, but she knew that it was because she was walking on two hoofs not all four.

Once they enter the throne room Rainbow saw all her friends and gulp. She and Celestia walk up to them and stop as Celestia spoke, "Mega Mare Dash, You have save Equestria four times now and I like to know why are you doing this? And How do we know you're not working with them?"

Rainbow sign, there it was again, everypony thinking she was one of the creatures.

"To answer your first question, I fight to save Equestria because this land is peaceful and the Ponies here are great, however I work against the Chaos Soldiers not with them." She said.

"Chaos Soldiers?" Apple Jack ask.

"That what I call them.", Rainbow said, "The want to take over your land and just now I heard them say about their Master what this Ponyville, but why? I still having fond out yet."

"So you're a hero right?" Fluttershy ask. Rainbow nods and Rarity spoke up, "I know that there are upgrades to your armor but why is it mix with white and blue?"

"The upgrades I get are spit into parts so I get one at a time after I find them." Rainbow answer.

"So it like hind and seek fir them?" Pinkie ask happily, "That great maybe we can help you find them!"

"Sorry but the can be only fond by me, because some upgrades can be fond with others upgrades, plus I have the feeling the the last one is going to be the body armor." Rainbow explain.

"One last question." Twilight said, "What happens after all this is over?" Rainbow thought on it.

"I guess I'll just put up my armor and live a normal as I can." She answer. Twilight and her friends look at her in surprise. Then Rainbow fell to her knees. Fluttershy was by her side before anypony can blink.

"Are you ok?" She ask. "Yes, I'm fine, It just that the last battle I had really made energy really low." Rainbow answer.

She stood back up and turn to Celestia.

"I wish we can talk some more, but I need to rest if any more trouble comes." She said. Celestia nods and said, "I'll be looking to talk to you some more, I hope you can answer more of are questions." Rainbow nods and teleport out of the castle leave all the ponies in shock.

"How did she do that?" Pinkie ask.

"I don't know." Twilight answer still in shock like the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **Here an under ground level for this boss. Like I said before, if you like the stage music from the game you can listen to it as you read, try to get the feeling about it.

* * *

The fight with Spark Mandrill took a lot out of Rainbow then she thought. Her body ache a bit after the armor come off, still she couldn't believe how fast the fight when she fond the weakness of the strange monkey. She also had to admit that her secret was almost reviled to her friends before the pain kick in. Then out of nowhere she heard a voice that snap her back to where she was at.

"RAINBOW DASH! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" A voice shouted. Rainbow then remember she was at the Wonderbolts Academy for more training.

"Sorry Ma'am, still tried from yesterday, Ma'am." Rainbow said to Spitfire the leader of the Wonderbolts.

"What about yesterday?" Spitfire ask. Opps! She almost gave her secret away, She quickly recover and said, "With every thing going on these few days I stay up almost all night trying to fond out what going on, Ma'am."

Spitfire rise an eyebrow be before seeing the sleep in Rainbow eyes. She wasn't lying of course. She did to find out why the Chaos Soldiers master wants Ponyville so badly and why they were attack other place as well. Rainbow did fall asleep until 2 in the morning.

"Well I see you're not lying, so I'll let take this training off this time got it?" Spitfire said. Rainbow was surprise. She was tried, but she never thought Spitfire would let her sleep during training. Noticing she was waiting for a answer, she said, "Yes Ma'am." and walk in the mess house.

After Rainbow got some shut eye, she was call into Spitfire office.

"You wanting to see me, Ma'am?" Rainbow ask.

"Yes Rainbow Dash please take a seat." Spitfire said and look at the two guards. The guards left and Spitfire began to speak again.

"You have heard about the Strange creatures that attack the four place in Equestria right?" She ask.

_'Why would she ask me that?' _Rainbow thought before she answer, "Yes and I come to call them Chaos Soldiers, Ma'am."

"You can just call me Spitfire, Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said.

"Oh, ok, Ma'am...I mean Spitfire." Rainbow said using the leader real name.

"I'm surprise that you are looking on to these strange attacks." Spitfire said.

"Well I have heard that their master wants Ponyville and since I live in there I do any thing to project my home." Rainbow explain.

"And what did you find?" Spitfire ask.

"So far noting. I don't get it. Why take Ponyville? If it was Canerlot I can understand, but Ponyville? That strange." Rainbow answer.

Spitfire thought about it and ask, "What do you think about Mega Mare Dash?"

This caught Rainbow Dash off guard. She wanting to know what she thought about herself in her armor? None less she gave answer.

"Well Spitfire, I think she has good ways toward us and helps in any way she can and unlike some ponies I don't think she apart of the Chaos Soldiers." She said not trying to brag about herself.

"Just what I thought, So you say she a hero?" Spitfire said and ask.

"Yes I do and what do you think about her?" Rainbow ask back.

"That she a hero to me as well." Spitfire said before a knock was heard.

"Come in." Spitfire said and Soarin rush in.

"Spitfire! Something strange is going on under Snow Mountside!" He said.

Spitfire jump up and ask, "Are you sure?" Soarin nods and see Rainbow Dash there.

"Hey there Rainbow Dash, I heard you took a snooze during training." He said to her.

"Spitfire let me and I feel better now, but what this about Snow Mountside?" She ask.

"Blast! I did it again!" Soarin said face hoofing himself.

"Relax Soarin she be looking into this as well." Spitfire said.

"Really? Well that a surprise. Is she going to...you know? " Soarin said and ask.

"She already plans on joining us as a Wonderbolt you know." Spitfire remind him and at the same time telling him not to talk about their _new team._

Soarin got the hit and said, "Well the others are waiting for your orders, so I'll head back." And left.

"What that all about?" Rainbow ask.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but that for Wonderbolts members only, you're still training." Spitfire said and walk her to the door.

"We will finish this talk another time." She said.

_'Yeah after I find out what going on at Snow Mountside caves.' _Rainbow thought before rose her hoof to her head and walk away.

Spitfire turn back into her office an close the door. _'They must be up to something.' _She thought before walking back to her desk. She place her hoof under the desk and hit a switch. The wall beside her open to reviled Red Armor.

* * *

**Incoming Mission...Search the caves of Snow Mountside for Chaos Soldiers**

_**Ready? Start!**_

Rainbow appear inside the caves with her armor. She look around a bit before coming to a mine cart.

_'Haven't seen one of these since we went to save Rarity.' _Rainbow thought and hop into it. No soon then she did the cart move forward and Rainbow was riding across the cave at high speeds. She couldn't help but to shout in excitement as it move. She soon saw that her ride was coming to a end when she saw a tall wall coming up ahead. She jump out a watch as the cart boucle off the wall and disappear into the darkness alone. Rainbow then turn and walk on.

She drop down a hole and heard something before here. She turn only to see some kind of machine bust thought the wall and started to chase her. Using her boots, she dash away for the machine and jump over a few Chaos Soldiers and a large pit of spikes. She turn to see the machine fall into the pit and be destroy. She took an breath and move on. She spotted an second cart and hop in, hoping for another wild ride. And that just what she got. It last longer then first and once the end show up Rainbow jump out.

_'I never knew going thought this place would be so fun! Every Pinkie would like to ride those carts.' _Rainbow thought as she let her body get back to normal. She drop down another hole and land behind another strange machine. This time it start to move as she near it. She watch it dig a bit before getting bored.

_'This thing is way to slow, no wonder I out ran the first one.' _Rainbow thought as she look at her weapons choice. She has use all but two weapons she got. Spark Mandrill's attack and Flame Mammoth's attack. She decided to go with the fire wave weapon and ran up to the machine. She shot the fire wave and kept it out, without fully charging it. Once it was destroy she ran pass it and jump over a pit of spikes.

She move on taking care of the Chaos Soldiers before seeing a third cart. _'Oh yeah, Three a charm.' _She thought and jump in. This one was the longest ride she been on, she even had to fire her buster to knock a few Chaos Soldiers that flew in the air. Soon her cart shot out of the cave and into the air. She saw a large cliff ahead and jump out before the cart hit it. She slide down the wall slowly until she saw a hole in the cliff.

She drop into it and saw the boss door. She walk in and recheck her weapons and energy. The three cart rides she has been on, aloud her to take little to no damage at all. Only her Electric Spark was still full with energy. She smile as she walk through the another door. One in the room she fond it was empty. She rise a eyebrow and look around. Then she felt the area shake as her mind scream, 'WARING! WARING!." She watch as a giant ball appear from the ceiling and turn into a armored creature she never seen before.

"Well I knew sooner or later I'll get some pony in my caves." It said.

"So what are you suppose to be? A Giant armored rat or something?" Rainbow ask.

"A RAT?! How dare you! I am Armored Armadillo, the one in charge here!" He yell.

"An Armadillo? Never heard of that before, Are you sure you not a rat?" Rainbow ask again.

"That it! You are going to eat dirt you useless horse!" Armored Armadillo said angrily.

That made Rainbow mad. She ready her buster as the fight began. First Rainbow fired her buster only to find Armored Armadillo curl into a ball and roll at her, causing her shot to boucle off. Rainbow Wall jump over him and charge her buster. Once Armored Armadillo uncurl she fire but watch as he absorb her charge shot and release as his own attack. Rainbow was hit and throw back from the surprise attack.

She shook her head to clear the stars that appear around her and jump just when another attack came at her. She then fire normal shot, but Armored Armadillo block them with his arms. After that he started rolling again.

_'His Armor project him from my attacks! I need to hit him with one that will hurt him no matter what!' _Rainbow thought as she quickly look though her weapons. She decided to give Electric Spark a try. All the blue left turn yellow and she fire one at Armored Armadillo. He try to block it, only to be shock when it touch him. Rainbow watch as he was electrocuted and his armor fell off.

Once Rainbow saw what he look like with out his armor she laugh and said, "I was right! You are a rat."

"Grrr! I'll show you...!" He said and started rolling again. Rainbow dodge and watch as he started to boucle all over the place. She soon fond a pattern and dodge the attack with easy. Once he stop, Rainbow fired another Spark. Armored Armadillo grew even more angry and roll at her again. This went on for a few minutes until Rainbow send the last shot.

"Wh...what?!" He shouted as he stop moving.

"Too bad, I was hopping for more fun, but I guess the rat is all tried out." Rainbow tease him.

"I'm not a rat you stupid pony!" Armored Armadillo shouted as he exploded.

"Yeah, you're a rat all right." Rainbow said as she check her buster. 'Weapon Get! Rolling Shield!' Appear on it.

"Well my job done here and I got to say this has been the most fun mission I ever been on." She said before teleporting out.

Little that she knew that she was watch from the shadows.

"So you think she will joins us?" A male voice was hear.

"She getting stronger, but still has ways to go before she joins us." A female voice said.

"Are you sure? She might look like she was having fun with it, but took the fight pretty well." The male voice said again.

"Come on Soarin, She only beat five of them, and she still has many ways to go." The female voice said.

"Fine. What ever you say, _Zerofire_." The voice said again and click off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **The under water boss. While I was thinking on this I came to relies that this level look to be made easy. There only a few emeries and the two Sub emeries you had to beat and the Sea snake mechroild, That makes me thinks that this level is short. I had to rewrite part of this story because I was sudden log out by Fanfiction! And I hate have to rewrite the things a did.

* * *

Three days pass and Rainbow and her friend went to the beach to relax. Rainbow look over her cloud to see what fun her friends was doing. Apple Jack and Twilight play in the water splashing each other. Pinkie and Fluttershy help the CMC make a sandcastle and Rarity just sunbath on a towel she brought. Rainbow lay back on her cloud and close her eyes thinking about the fights she had before.

Her first battle was with Chill Penguin, He was quick but only when Rainbow didn't know what he can do. Then with Storm Eagle, a friends she never met or knew, He was force to fight her and to this day she still feels sorry for him. Then with Flame Mammoth, boy he was big and can crush her if she didn't think on using the weapons she got. Then with Spark Mandrill, he was big but smaller then flame Mammoth. She still laugh at how fast the fight went when she discover his weakness, with the Shotgun Ice he was pushover. Then finally with Armored Armadillo, he was tough one with his armor, he not only block her shots, use her charge shots back at her. WHen his armor was gone the fight went on smoothly.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" said a voice, bring her out of her thoughts. Rainbow look down and saw Scootaloo sitting on the sand. She knew Scootaloo will do anything to hang out with her.

"What up Scoots?" Rainbow ask.

"Beside you, I was hoping to play in the water with you." Scootaloo answer. Rainbow smile, sure the two agree to become sisters so she wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Alright then, We all be relaxing, so I could use some excitement." Rainbow said as she flew down from her cloud.

"Cool!", Scootaloo shouted, "Race ya slowpoke!"

If there was one thing Rainbow hate been call, it was slow. But she knew Scootaloo was teasing her, so she tease back.

"Oh I show you slow." Rainbow said in a playful matter. She charge after Scootaloo and push her into the water. Scootaloo pop back up and laugh, Rainbow laugh with her and they started to splash each other. Apple Jack and Apple Bloom join in as well. Fluttershy, Pinkie and Twilight watch them before talking about the day they are having. Sweetie Belle walk up to her she sister and ask, "Rarity? Would you like to splash in the water with me?"

Rarity stood up and said, "I don't know, I don't like getting my fur coat all wet that much and I don't want sand in my hoofs and..." She stop to see Sweetie walk away. She sign, ever since she knew she couldn't done a lot with out her she promise herself to spend more time with her, so ignoring all the thought of not wanting some bad to help with her mane or fur coat she walk up to her and said, "Let's go plat in the water." Sweetie jump for joy and ran to the water with Rarity following.

They all had fun, soon all of them was splashing water on each other, but they never notice that some was heading their way. Sweetie Belle just splash Rarity again when some then jump out of the water. She scream as it 'ate' her.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted as she saw the strange fish swam off. But didn't stop there, Then Apple Bloom was caught, Then Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight and finally Scootaloo. Rainbow quickly look around, waiting for more of the fish to show up. One did and she jump up and started fly around dodging the strange fish that jump at her. She reach to shore and call for her armor.

"MEGA MARE AROMR ON!" She yell and her armor appear on her. Using her buster she blast the fish and look for her friends.

_'Blast they must have retreated to the sea, I got to follow them, I never leave my friends hanging!' _Rainbow thought and ran into the sea.

* * *

**Incoming Mission...Recuse your friends from the sea.**

_**Ready? Start!**_

As soon she went under, she was surprise that she can breath.

_'Whoa! I can breath under water with this on?' _She thought in surprise.

Rainbow started to walk under water looking for her friends. The day that was suppose to be fun and relaxing for Rainbow Dash has turn into recuse mission. She walk some more under she saw some sand bust up and some kind of under water creature show when the sand fade away. Rainbow then felt herself be pull toward it. She fire her buster hoping to stop it, but kept getting closer. Then she turn and started dashing away from it. After a few dashes she felt it stop try to shuck her in and turn to face it. Then four smaller holes open and release four small eel like creature at her. Rainbow jump over them and was surprise. Under water she jump higher then on land. She land back down and fire her buster. She soon fond a pattern, Shuck, blow if she got to close, release the small eel like creatures and repeat. After she destroy it, she move on.

After destroy some more strange sea creatures she came across another under water creature. This time the battle field was different. It had two spike pits and four platforms, but the battle was the same. She destroy and came to a strange place in the area. Tall building like stood in the water and Rainbow came to a large pit spike. Rainbow look at it to see how far the end was.

_'I'm going to have to be careful. It doesn't look like I cam make it...Whoa!' _Rainbow was cut off her thoughts as she was sudden push to the surface. When a strange thing was floated and shooting some thing into the water. Rainbow quickly jump on it and look at it. It steam to look back at her, before it shot at her.

"Hey!", Rainbow shouted as she dodge it attack, "You know I wasn't going to hurt you, but now I will."

She switch to her Storm Tornado and fired. One shot was all it took and it sunk in the sea and land on the spike pit and made a bridge for her.

_'Well, how about that?' _Rainbow thought and cross it. She soon reach the other end and move on. She walk across the sand still looking for the fish that took her friends. She was so busy look around, she fail to notice that the sand was started to rise. But she her a noise and jump back as a head appear, follow by a long body and a tail at the end. Rainbow rise her buster and fire. She still had Storm Tornado on! She quickly dash away and change back to her normal weapon and charge it up. It head right for her and Rainbow fire. The head steam to react in pain as the shot hit it. It then buried itself back under the sand. Rainbow thought it was over until it bust out in front of her. Rainbow had not time to move as it ram her. She stood up and fire back at it. She watch as her shot boucle off it body and try to hit the tail.

_'So the head and tail is it weak spots huh?' _Rainbow thought and charge her buster again. She waited until it charge at her again and fire her third level charge shot. It buried under sand again and Rainbow dash across the area trying to make it guess why she was at. It soon pop up and miss Rainbow completely, but Rainbow didn't. Finally it tail, then it body drop and exploded and it head was the last to go. After that Rainbow move on and saw the fish that took her friends. Switching back to Storm Tornado she took them out one by one.

But they were all empty! No sign of Rainbow friends was anywhere!

_'What?! but they have to be here somewhere!'_ Rainbow thought as she look around. She spotted the boss door and got worried. If you friends are with the Chaos Soldiers then who knows what happening to now. Not bother to check her energy or her weapons, she rush into to the room and saw her friends inside some tanks.

"Girls!" Rainbow shouted running up to them, but jump back as something came out her.

"So you are the one that is here to free them?" A voice ask. Rainbow look up and see a different sea creature float down in front of her.

"Yeah! you better let them go or I show you way I'm call Mega Mare Dash!" Rainbow said readying her buster.

"Well aren't you full of your self, well I hope you put up a good fight because the name Launch Octopus will be the last thing you hear!" It shouted and Rainbow mind screams 'WARNING! WARNING!' once more.

Before the fight started the Mane Six and the CMC woke up to see the two ready to fight.

"What in Equestria is going on here?" Apple Jack ask.

"I don't know but looks like Mega Mare Dash is here to save us!" Scootaloo said.

Everypony turn to look at the fight that was about to start.

Rainbow jump up to dodge the things Launch Octopus fire at her. She land and fire a charge shot. Then Launch Octopus jump up and started to spin around try to shuck her in. She quickly started to dash away and avoid getting shuck in the whirlpool vortex he made. After a while he stop and floated back to the ground and Rainbow fired another shot. Launch Octopus return fire and Rainbow had some trouble dodging this time.

"Wow look at her go!" Scootaloo said in excitement.

"Well, never knew she can fight like that." Apple Jack said in awe.

"But it still doesn't explain how she can fight with just her hoof.", Twilight said, "I don't feel any magic coming from ether of them."

"Now Twilight you don't need to worry yourself, I'm sure she answer you questions once we get out of here." Rarity said trying to calm her down.

Rainbow dash away from the whirlpool vortex again and began to think.

_'He only has two attacks and my buster having some trouble hitting him, so I guess it time to try out my new weapon.' _Rainbow thought and switch to her new Rolling Shield weapon. The other watch as the blue on her turn light pink.

"Wow! She just change color, just like that!" Pinkie said surprise.

"Whoa nelly! Never thought she can do that." Apple Jack agree.

Rainbow rise her buster and fire her weapon. A rolling ball came from her buster and roll across to Launch Octopus and hot him.

"What? How did you get that power?" Launch Octopus ask in surprise.

The others were just as shock. "Wow! She full of surprises like me!" Pinkie said. The other nods in agreement.

Rainbow dash away from the whirlpool vortex again and fire another rolling shield as Launch Octopus land again. Rainbow smile, he only had two attacks and the fight was going pretty quickly. Rainbow had a feeling that this fight will be quick as well like with Spark Mandrill.

Launch Octopus was really getting mad. He was one of the best and was being beating by a blue armor pony! He didn't get it though, he caught all them, right? Rainbow smile as she fired one last shot. Launch Octopus body stop moving and look at her.

"How did you defeat me so easily?" He ask.

"When some thing takes your friends what would you do?" Rainbow ask back.

"You...you...you can't stop us!" Launch Octopus said as he exploded.

Rainbow check her buster to see the words, 'Weapon Get! Homing Torpedo!" appear. Then turn to her friends.

"Are you all ok?" She ask.

"Other then being stuck in the same position for your whole fight, we're fine." Twilight said sarcastically.

Rainbow shook her head and walk up to the tanks.

"Hm, I can blast you all out but I know you can't breath under water." She said thinking about how to get them out.

"Wait? We are under water?!" Twilight shouted.

"But how are you talking under water?" Rarity ask.

"My armor aloud me to breath, just fond out myself." Rainbow explain and began to think. Finally she got one.

"I don't know if this is going to work but I have no other plans, so I will have to do." She said seeing the confusion look on her friends faces.

An few seconds later nine color beams shot out of the water and land on the shore. Rainbow watch as her friends try to shake off the dizziness they had.

"Sorry about that, I know it not the same as how Twilight teleports." Rainbow said.

"How do you know that?" Twilight ask.

"I look up on the land I was protecting and learn about you ponies and your kind." Rainbow explain.

Then Scootaloo ran up and hug her saying, "You were AWESOME! Just awesome as Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow laugh and said, "Thank Scoots, I'm glad you think so."

"You know my name? You know my NAME?!" She shouted.

"I know everypony names." Rainbow said before a yawn came from her.

"All that walking around the sea floor made my tried, so I'm going to get some rest." She said.

"Oh no you don't!", Twilight said as she grab her with her magic, "You're not going anywhere until you answers my questions."

Rainbow look up at her and kept her cool.

"First how did you get that type of armor?" Twilight ask.

"It was given to me and I was ask to save this place." Rainbow answer.

"Second, How did you change colors and fire some kind of new weapon?" She ask again.

"Every time I destroy one of the Chaos Soldiers I get one of they weapons and the color change is show to tell me what weapon I'm using." Rainbow answer again.

"Third, Why did you save us? How do we know that you're not one of those Chaos Soldiers?" Twilight ask again.

"One that two questions, two I don't like seeing other get hit and I put my life on the line to save them and Three If I was a Chaos Soldier would I have just save you just now?!" Rainbow yell.

Twilight back off and let her go, thinking about her answers.

"I still don't trust you, but I would stop you from saving Equestria, just don't try to destroy it after you save it." She said.

"Don't plan on destroy it, just save it and live as normal as I can." Rainbow said and teleport away form the beach.

"Twi I don't think she lyin and I am a honest pony." Apple Jack said.

"But what if..." Twilight started to said.

"Twilight, Mega Mare Dash just save us, I know she has no bad actions toward us." Fluttershy spoke up.

"I change my mind about her, she is a hero Darling." Rarity said.

"But, but," Twilight try to said, but Sweetie Belle cut her off, "This made be our first time meting her, but we all agree on that she a hero, not one of them."

Twilight sign, she still didn't trust Mega Mare Dash because she show up at the same time as the creatures did, but knew her friends had a point.

"Fine, Let go find Rainbow Dash." Twilight said finally.

"No need sugar cube because her she comes." Apple Jack said pointing to where Rainbow was flying in.

"Hey is everypony ok?" She ask as she land next to them. Scootaloo started to tell Rainbow Dash the whole story about what happen as Twilight thought on how strange it was went Rainbow Dash appear just as Mega Mare Dash disappear. But she deiced to think on that later. For now she had friends to be with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **This one is a little different, Twilight will join Rainbow to confront Mega Mare Dash and learn even new strangers can be long time friends. Also can I please hear every one thoughts on my story. Give me some hints to make it better or tell me what you think needs to be change. I only have one review and I know you all like it, but please just one review. That all I'm asking. If that sound too rude I'm sorry. I just what to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Rainbow flew thought air doing her tricks again. She was enjoy her day. All but Twilight now saw her Armor form as a hero. Speaking of Twilight, she keeps ask her were she been after she save her as Mega Mare Dash. Rainbow has told her that she was flying over the sea to find them and saw nine colors appear and land on the beach, by the time she got there she saw the blue color fly off. Twilight didn't believe it and kept asking until Spike got her to stop. After that she never ask Rainbow again unless they really alone. Rainbow repeat the same story ever time and got to a point until Twilight drops it she not telling any thing else about the day.

Rainbow flew across the sky looking out for anything strange. When It come to the Chaos Soldiers she been fighting, she always look out for signs about them. So far almost a week has pass since the last attack. Celestia almost had guards place at their home until she just told them to be aware for anything strange. Rainbow took that one really well. After all Six of them and had a feeling there was more coming.

She flew back to ground and look at the area she was at. _'Hm, this is a strange place.' _Rainbow thought. She look around some more.

"How there, Rainbow Dash." Said a voice behind her. She turn and saw Zerofire there.

"Hey you're one of the armor ponies that help save Ponyville." Rainbow said making sure she didn't give away she knew you it was.

Zerofire smile and said, "My name is Zerofire and I heard you met Mega Mare Dash during the attack."

"Yeah, I did, how did you know?" Rainbow said and ask.

"I was watching her fight and saw you with her.", Zerofire answer, "But I need you to send a message for Mega Mare Dash."

"What? You want me to give her a message?! But I don't know where she is." Rainbow lie. Of course she was right in front of Zerofire but she not going to tell it that.

"I'm sure you'll find her, anyway, tell her that a strange building has appear and something very odd is going on." Zerofire said.

"How odd?" Rainbow ask.

"Don't know that, I'll check my self but I have some where else to be. Since I saw you I thought I pass the message about the building." Zerofire answer once more.

"Well I'll pass the message when I see her." Rainbow said.

"Good, I have to get going, I see you some other time." It said and teleport away.

_'Guess I got my next mission and I better find that place.'_ Rainbow thought and flew into the air once more.

* * *

**Incoming Mission...Search the strange tower for anything about the Chaos Soldiers.**

**_Ready? Start!_**

Rainbow fond the tall building and walk up to it now in her armor. She was about to walk inside when she heard something behind her. She turn and rise her buster only to see Twilight standing there with her horn ready.

"Twilight Sparkle, You shouldn't have sneak up on me, I might have blast you." Rainbow said masking her voice again.

"I saw you appear here and I like to know why you're here?" Twilight said not lower her horn.

Rainbow sign and lower her buster.

"I got a message for Zerofire the other armor pony that save Ponyville about the strange building here, So I came to check it out." She said. Twilight still didn't lower her horn.

"How do I know you're not up to something?" She ask. Rainbow sign again.

"Does it look like I know what going on here?" She ask her.

Twilight look at her and finally lower her horn.

"No I guess not." Twilight answer. Rainbow turn and stated to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Twilight shouted.

Rainbow stop and said, "To check out his tower, something tells me that there a Chaos Soldier here."

Twilight still didn't trust her and said, Well I'm going with you."

Rainbow was shock at this news but calm down and said, "While the idea is good I'm afraid I have to tell you no."

"What you think I can't handle a few Chaos Soldiers?" Twilight ask walking pass her.

Rainbow knew Twilight wouldn't last long against them and try again to stop her.

"The Chaos Soldiers are noting you even face before, I been fighting them so I at lease know what they can't do." She said.

"And you're saying I can't?" Twilight ask.

"Look trust me or not Twilight, fighting these things aren't something you are use to. Did you even fight an Chaos Soldier?" Rainbow said, not wanting her to get hurt.

"I'm still going." Twilight said not listening to her. Rainbow sign and walk up to her.

"Fine. But try to stay close, I don't know how your friends will react to what happens to you." She said, surprising her.

"You leave them out of this." Twilight said.

"If you didn't want them in, then why did you follow me?" Rainbow ask cheesy. Twilight said noting and the two enter.

One inside they stated climbing up. Twilight kept a close eye on Mega Mae Dash as the climb. She watch as Dash destroy the creatures left and right. She follow along and soon reach the next floor. Rainbow look ahead and had a bad feeling about the hallway they went in.

"Twilight I know you don't trust me, but listen I don't like the of this hallway so we need to be careful." Rainbow said, only to see Twilight walk ahead.

"Please I can handle myself." Twilight said before walk pass an red line. Then one of the Chaos Soldiers drop for the hole and started to aim for Twilight. She did not see it coming until it was over her. Her eyes widen as it got closer, then a blue energy shot hit it, destroy it as well. Rainbow walk up to her and said, "Still think you can handle yourselves against the Chaos Soldiers?

Twilight just stood up and walk away. Rainbow shock her head and said to herself, "She needs to learn not everything can be done with magic." And follow after her. They reach to another room that look like a dead end.

"Guess the only way we can go is up." Rainbow said looking up.

"What are you going to do, fly us up there?" Twilight ask. Rainbow shook her head. Twilight was trying to make her mad but she knew she had to be calm so the armor wouldn't shut down on her. Before she can give answer, the floor started moving up. They both watch as it move and Rainbow took out some of the Chaos Soldiers and at the same time dodging spikes that appear. Up it reach the top they walk out and saw how high they were.

"We have to continued climbing up." Rainbow said pointing at a ladder near by.

"Did you just fugue that out by yourself?" Twilight ask. Finally Rainbow had enough. She grab Twilight tail and hold her upside down.

"Listen here and listen good Twilight, I'm trying to save your home and make sure you stay alive. If you have a problem with me then why didn't you blast me before we enter?" Rainbow said looking a her face. Twilight felt fear rise inside her as Mega Mare Dash spoke to her.

"Now If you want to see what I do then follow me and make sure you don't let yourselves get hit by anything other then a wall." Rainbow said and let her tail go. Twilight look up at her and watch as she climb the ladder. After taking a few seconds to recover she follow Dash up the tower. They both climb up the tower the rest of the way and Rainbow took down all the creatures that they came across. They soon reach the boss door and Twilight saw Dash look at her buster.

"What are you doing?" Twilight ask.

"Just checking on my energy and my weapons, I need to make sure I ready before the fight we may have." She answer. Twilight watch as lower and turn to her and added, "Sorry for what I did earlier."

"No, I sorry, I'm just wasn't sure what to think of when I first hear and then saw you.", Twilight said, "I thought you're on of the Chaos Soldiers that attack our home and fond it strange that you only show up when there do and you leave after you stop them."

"In shorter words, you are afraid of me." Rainbow said knowing that was the truth. Twilight look down and nods. Rainbow smile and walk up to her and hug her.

"I all ways saw you as a friend." She said then let go. Twilight just look at her, then smile.

"We have a Chaos Soldier to stop." Rainbow said after words. Twilight nods, she not sure on what to do back knows she has to try and after this she'll send a letter to Princess Celestia about this adventure. They walk thought next door and Rainbow felt her mind scream, 'WARNING! WARINING!

"Twilight be on guard." She warn her friend. Twilight nods as something sudden appear above then, then next to them and finally across them.

"Well, well. The Blue armor Pony and she bought an friend how nice." It said.

"What did you Chaos Soldiers what with her and her friends?" Rainbow ask remembering the last fight she had.

"Our Master learn about six powerful gems in this world, but couldn't find them, so Master went with the next best thing." It said and Twilight caught on what it was saying.

"Your Master what the Elements of Harmony?!" She shouted surprising Rainbow as well.

"What!?", Rainbow shouted, "So that why your master try to kidnap Twilight and her friends."

"True, but now one of them is already here and I, Boomer Kuwanger, will destroy you, Mega Mare Dash and take your friend." It said then teleport away. They both look around before Rainbow was grab from behind and throw up to the ceiling.

Twilight quickly turn and fire some of her Magic, but Boomer Kuwanger teleport away before the attack hit. Twilight look around looking for signs of him showing when Rainbow shouted, "Twilight! Behind you!" Twilight turn and dodge what look to be flying horns, then it turn back and hit Twilight on her side making a small cut.

Rainbow fire a charge shot, when Boomer Kuwanger out his horns back on his head. After he was hit, he teleport away again. Rainbow ran up to Twilight and look at her cut. Twilight then fire a small beam behind her hitting Boomer Kuwanger. He teleport again as Rainbow help Twilight up.

"There got to be a way we can hit him no matter where he at." Twilight said. Rainbow look at her buster and saw her new weapon 'Homing Torpedo' on her list.

_'Don't know what Homing means but better give it a try.' _Rainbow thought and switch to it. All the blue left turn dark green and Rainbow look around for Boomer Kuwanger who appear on side of the room. Rainbow fire and watch as he disappear. Rainbow was about to curse her luck when she saw her attack turn and head right for her. She duck and saw it hit Boomer Kuwanger that was behind her.

Rainbow stood and smile. That what Homing means. It lock on to him and follow him no matter what. Rainbow fire again and watch the attack move trying to find Boomer Kuwanger and turn to Twilight.

"Twilight don't move unless the attack is coming for you or if Boomer Kuwanger is next or attacking you." She said and Twilight nods with out a argument. That when she spot an glade of her Cutie mark. She thought she saw an Rainbow shape Thunderbolt but didn't give time to think about as she duck as another Mega Mare Dash attacks pass over her.

"How did you beat my Teleportation?" Boomer Kuwanger ask as his body stop moving.

"You may be able to dodge on attacks, but you can't out run homing attacks." Rainbow said crossing her hoofs.

"Our Master will have the gems and this world, Mega Mare Dash! And one She does you will all bow before her." He said then exploded.

"She? Their master is a she?" Twilight ask. Rainbow shrug and look at her buster. 'Weapon Get! Boomerang Cutter!' appear and look back at Twilight. "Want A lift back to Ponyville? She ask. Twilight thinks and nods. She didn't want to climb all the way down.

"OK, hold on tight." Rainbow said and grab her and they both teleport out of the tower.

* * *

They both appear in Ponyville and Rainbow let Twilight go. Twilight turn back and said, "Thank for everything Mega Mare Dash, You are a hero."

"I be a hero for a long time now Twilight.", Rainbow said smiling, "now you better warn your princess about what the Chaos Soldiers are up to."

"What about you?" Twilight ask.

"I'm going to look for more clues and see why their master is after this place." Rainbow said and walk away.

"Good luck! Mega Mare Dash!" Twilight call out as Rainbow teleport. Twilight smile and walk home. Then the cutie mark she saw appear in her mind again.

_'I can't be sure, but her cutie mark look almost like Rainbow Dash. But there now way, right?' _Twilight thought before shaking it off. She had other imported things to do, like warn Celestia that the elements of Harmony was in trouble. And the lesson she learn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **The last boss, before the one behind it and last upgrade is here. You'll be surprise on who I use.

* * *

A week pass and everypony was doing their best enjoy their day. But all the Chaos Soldiers had change their life's, but no more then Rainbow Dash. She took looking for the Chaos Soldiers very well then the others thought. When somepony mention them she was there in a dash listening to what ever they say, She was not the only one. Lately Spitfire has been seen around Ponyville as well. Many believe she was looking for the Chaos Soldiers as well. The two cross paths a few time but said only hi to each other and went on their busies.

Finally Rainbow stop to rest at Fluttershy house. She be searching all day but fond noting. She was shock to see Spitfire there as well.

"Spitfire! What are you doing here, Ma'am?" Rainbow ask in surprise.

"I just resting Rainbow and I told you to can call Spitfire. We aren't at the Wonderbolts academy." She said.

"Oh right.", Rainbow said then remember something, "Hey I pass you earlier today."

Spitfire eyes widen when she remember as well.

"Yeah I did pass you as well, I just we were so busy with our jobs we didn't notices each other very well." She said. Rainbow nods, she was so into looking for clues about the Chaos Soldiers that she block out other thoughts. Then Fluttershy spoke up.

"You know I did hear something strange in the Everfree Forest." She said, causing the two to look at her.

"What did you heard?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Well I heard a voice call out to me, but I didn't know it." Fluttershy answer. Rainbow Dash thought about it.

"You think it might be a Chaos Soldier that call for you?" She ask.

Fluttershy gasp and began to look around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there Fluttershy, I didn't mean that it here right now." Rainbow Dash clear up. Fluttershy relax and Spitfire spoke up.

"If it all right, I'll stay here until you feel better about being alone." She said.

"Oh, Thank you Spitfire.", Fluttershy said, "And what about you Rainbow Dash?"

"Hm? Oh I'm just going to find Mega Mare Dash and tell her about this voice." Rainbow Dash answer. Both Spitfire and Fluttershy look at her in confusion.

"You know Mega Mare Dash?" Fluttershy ask.

"Long story, remember she did save me when we first met. And I be full her up about the Chaos Soldiers." Rainbow Dash said quickly. Fluttershy nods knowing to trust Mega Mare Dash.

"Make sure Mega Mare Dash know about the Everfree Forest dangers." Spitfire said to her. Rainbow Dash nods and left Fluttershy house.

* * *

**Incoming Mission...Find the strange voice that be calling Fluttershy.**

**_Ready? Start!_ **

Rainbow Dash step in front of the Everfree Forest in her armor. She knew the Everfree Forest was dangerous but the Chaos Soldiers to make it more dangerous then it already was. She step in and ready her buster.

Rainbow Dash walk across the path with Chaos Soldiers in her way. She fire her buster taking them out in no time. Rainbow Dash kept going. Soon Rainbow Dash came to a cave, she look around and saw a ledge above the cave. She wall jump up to it and walk forward.

Then huge blocks slam on the ground behind her. Rainbow Dash turn in surprise, before she heard something else. She turn back around to see a giant green and yellow Chaos Soldier that appear. Rainbow Dash can almost see part of it had a strange grin on. Rainbow Dash charge her buster and fire at it, but the shot did noting to it.

The Giant Chaos Soldier jump in the air in hope to crush her, but Rainbow dash quickly out of the way and charge her buster again. She then jump and release her shot at it head which hurt it. Rainbow Dash smile is fond a weakness. Then saw it rise it claw and threw it to her. Rainbow Dash jump over and fire a few shots at it before being hit from behind with it claw.

_'Blast! I got to watch_ _out for that!' _Rainbow Dash thought and dash out of the way of it jump.

Rainbow Dash charge her buster until it was level three charge. She jump over the claw and release the shot. She jump again as the claw came back. Then it jump again and Rainbow dash out of the way. The jump was shorter then the others jumps and it landed and shot it claw that grab Rainbow Dash before she can turn around.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash call as she was brought back to the Chaos Soldier.

It then threw it claw forward with Rainbow Dash still in it. Rainbow Dash hit the wall face first before the claw let go. She pick herself up and turn to the Chaos Soldier that look like it was laughing at her. Rainbow Dash growl and charge her buster once more.

The Chaos Soldier jump once more and Rainbow dash away and turn around just in time to see it claw coming at her. She jump again and fire her charge shot. Once the Chaos Soldier's claw fell off as it exploded.

Rainbow Dash knee to catch her breath. She has even made it to the Chaos Soldier leader and saw was tried from the fight she just had, even if she was hit twice. Then the same thing that she saw the last four time show and Rainbow Chaser appear.

"Rainbow Dash, this last upgrade. This body armor will cut all damage you get by half. Also please be careful. I fear there more to this then you thought. Sadly I won't be alive to see you fight. But I know you will do whatever it takes to save your home. Good Luck." He said.

Rainbow Dash watch as Rainbow Chaser disappear and stood up.

"I'll make you proud, Rainbow Chaser." Rainbow Dash said and step in the machine.

She was surround by the color lights and a new body armor appear on her.

Rainbow Step out of it look at her new body armor. Her bottom part was now white with an yellow outline with an red jewel in the middle. Her upper body armor was now white as well. Her shoulder pads now give her move room to rise her hoofs. They were both white with a blue outline on them. Her main body armor was white with an yellow outline as well. And even had the three color rainbow of red, yellow and blue. On her back was six floated white wing like things with red outline on the top, yellow outline in the middle and blue outline in the bottom. The red wings like had a red gem on the like her buster.

Rainbow watch as the wall in front of her broke apart and give her a way back to the cave below. She drop down and walk into the cave. She come across some rock like Chaos Soldiers that threw rocks at her. Lucky Rainbow Dash's new body armor did trick, she felt half of the damage then normal. But didn't press her luck, knowing it won't last long.

She blast them away and walk through the cave. She reach the other side of the cave and saw an few new Chaos Soldiers and some cliffs ahead. After she got rid of them, she climb up the cliffs and walk across and drop down to see another Walking Armor in front of her.

"Hey I haven't seen one of those since I went to Snow Mountside." Rainbow Dash said as she jump in it.

It work just like the last one and move on in it. She soon reach the bog. She heard Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Twilight come here to save Fluttershy. She made the Armor Walker step in it and move cross it. The bog slow her down but Rainbow Dash just made it jump to get moving again. It sink a few time but only the feet, once again she just made it jump.

Rainbow Dash made it to the other side of the bog and step out of it with the Walking Armor. She come across another Walking Armor battle which she won. She walk on until she saw the boss door that was to big for the Walking Armor it fit. So she jump out of it and walk through it.

Once inside she spot Spike laying on the ground.

"Spike! Are you ok? Spike!" Rainbow Dash call out to him. Spike open his eyes and rub his head.

"What going on? Where am I?" He said before noticing Rainbow Dash in her Armor.

"Hey! You're that armor pony that save Ponyville." Spike call out.

"Yes, the name Mega Mare Dash. What happen here?" Rainbow Dash said and ask masking her voice so Spike did figure out who she really was.

"Well, Me and Twilight was on our way to see Fluttershy when we heard some strange voice calling us from the Everfree forest. We went to check it out. When we got up to this place I was hit on the head and thought I heard Twilight shout something." Spike explain.

"A Chaos Soldier." Rainbow Dash said standing back up. Spike look at her confuse.

"Rainbow Dash told me that Fluttershy heard a voce from the Everfree forest as well and I think it the same one that you two heard." She told him. Spike nod. He did hear that Rainbow Dash and Mega Mare Dash knew each other.

"I hope Twilight all right." Spike said getting worry about her.

"Don't worry Spike.", Rainbow Dash told the Dragon, " I'll save her."

Spike nods and looks around.

"I need to stay here until I call for you." Rainbow Dash said and walk through other boss door.

Once she was inside she saw Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spitfire laying on the ground. Rainbow Dash ran up to them, but jump back when her mind shouted 'WARINING! WARING!'

Then she saw some thing move and drop in front of her friends.

"Well, Well, we met at last Mega Mare Dash." it said as it appear.

"Guess we don't have to go through the chit-chat but first, I want to know what you did to those ponies?!" Rainbow Dash said readying her buster.

"Don't worry, they are alive. I gave them a small amount of my Chameleon Sting." It said. Rainbow Dash just grow.

"My name is Sting Chameleon and I will stop you in our master name!" It shouted and jump to the celling.

Rainbow watch it use it tongue to shake the celling and made spikes drop down. Rainbow dash from spot to spot dodging the falling spikes. Her new body armor a loud her dashes to leave an Red, Yellow, and Green blur behind her when she did. Then Sting Chameleon disappear and Rainbow Dash quickly started look for him.

Sting Chameleon appear in front her and hit her with his tongue. Rainbow Dash's new body armor half the damage and Sting Chameleon disappear again before Rainbow Dash can shoot him. She charge her buster and wait for him to appear again. He did, just this time over Rainbow's friends and fire his Chameleon Sting at Rainbow Dash.

She saw it spit into three attacks, all aiming for her. Rainbow Dash wall jump over the attack and fire her charge shot.

The attack hit and Sting Chameleon disappear again. By now Rainbow Dash was tried of his disappearing trick. She look at her weapon list and chose Boomerang Cutter. All the blue on her new upgrade armor turn back. Rainbow Dash waiting until Sting Chameleon appear again. Once he did Rainbow fire her buster.

Her weapon cause Sting Chameleon to be knock off the wall and boucle on the ground before hanging on the celling with his tongue again.

Rainbow dash up to him and fire another Boomerang Cutter and Sting Chameleon boucle off the ground and hang on the wall shooting his Chameleon sting.

Rainbow Dash fire again and the some thing happen. This went on for an few seconds before Sting Chameleon stop moving.

"I got say, I didn't think the Boomerang Cutter would do that." Rainbow Dash said looking at her buster.

"AGH! You are strong. Just like our master." Sting Chameleon said.

"Hm, if she is strong, how come she not fighting me?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"He he, only if you know. You are our master's...master's..." Sting Chameleon try to say before his body exploded.

Rainbow Dash was confuse on what he try to say and look at her buster to see "WEAPON GET! CHAMELEON STING!" appear.

She turn back to her friends and knee down to check them. They were still alive but really weak. She walk over to the boss door and call out, "OK Spike you can come in now."

Spike walk in and saw Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spitfire laying on the ground.

"Oh, in Princess Celestia name, Twilight!" Spike shouted and ran to her.

"She and the other are alive Spike, but they are really weak of the Chameleon Sting that was giving to them." Rainbow Dash said.

"We need to get them to Ponyville Hospital!" Spike said.

"That why I call you in here. I need your help to carried them." Rainbow Dash said picking up Fluttershy.

Spike grab Twilight's and Spitfire's hoofs before Rainbow Dash put a hoof on his head.

"Hang on.", She said, "This is going to feel weird."

Before Spike could ask why they teleport out of the Everfree forest.

* * *

At Ponyville Hospital Rainbow Dash stood by her friends still in her armor. She was trying to figure out what Sting Chameleon's last word met.

Speaking of which, Once She and Spike appear in Ponyville, they ran to the Hospital and give the three to Nurse Redheart. After tell her what happen to them she give them a bit of the Chameleon Sting weapon she they can make a cure.

A sound cause her to turn her head to her beds. Twilight has woken up.

"What happen?" She said weakly.

"Don't move, Nurse Redheart will be here shortly with the cure." Rainbow Dash said masking her voice once more.

"Mega Mare Dash? What are you doing here?" Twilight ask.

"Long story, but I think you and the others are going to be just fine." Rainbow Dash answer.

"Others?" Twilight ask before another voice spoke up.

"Ye..yes us too Twilight." Fluttershy weakly said.

"And to think I let may guard down." Spitfire said as well.

"Rest easy everypony. Don't try to rush yourself." Rainbow Dash told them.

Then the door open and Nurse Redheart and the rest of the Mane Six walk in.

"Oh Fluttershy, Twilight are you ok?" Rarity ask.

"They will be once we get this cure in their blood." Nurse Redheart said hooking them up with the cure.

"Our blood?" Spitfire ask.

"Yes a Chaos Soldier by the name Sting Chameleon has full your blood with Chameleon Sting to weaken you. Once I beat him and got his weapon, I gave some of it to Nurse Redheart so she can make a cure.

"I was surprise that this strange pony would help you but I didn't question it and did my job." She explain.

"Well I'm glad to see all three of you doing ok with out the cure." Apple Jack said.

Pinkie turn to Mega Mare Dash and ask, "Do you what to stay for a party? Because I'll have one ready for you."

"Sorry but my job is done for now. I need to rest. This new body armor did the trick but I still need to recover on my own." She said and walk to the door.

"Wait!" Twilight call out. Rainbow Dash stop and turn her heard back to Twilight.

"Thanks for everything." she said.

"Sure thing. Rainbow Dash will be late on seeing you because I told her to stay in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said back and open the door. Spike walk in and walk up to Twilight. It looks like he was crying. Twilight smile and rub his head.

After Mega Mare Dash left Spitfire began to think to her self.

_'Soarin right. She should be on our "other" team. It time I tell you who I'm really, Mega Mare Dash or should I say Rainbow Dash.' _she thought making up her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile above Canerlot castle was another castle that look dark and creepy. Inside the Master of the Chaos Soldiers watch as her last warrior was destroy by Mega Mare Dash.

"She is very skillful. And to think she was just in my way. Now I think it time we met but first I what to test you one last time, Great-Great-grand daughter." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **Here we go. First Rainbow Dash is going thought three parts of the castle, This chapter is the first one. And the bosses are back as well as the three fortress boss. Hope you like it. I haven't done this in sometime that I may not be as good as last time, but I'll try my best. And just remember the three parts are taking part outside and inside Canerlot Castle.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was at the Wonderbolt Academy for more training. She was glad that the Chaos Soldiers were gone. Celestia had spend the word that their was only eight of them and now everything was at peace.

But Rainbow knew better. She still had to worry about their master. She fond it strange that Celestia just say that they were gone and not worry about the leader.

That when she was call into Spitfire office again.

"You wanted to see me Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Yes Rainbow Dash, I have something to show you." Spitfire said as she stood up.

Rainbow Dash follow her out of her office and through the Academy until they reach the training field. Once there Rainbow Dash had to ask, "What are we doing here?"

"I brought you here to met another team that was put together after hearing about the Chaos Soldiers." Spitfire said before looking around.

"Spitfire Number 335." She said and before Rainbow Dash knew it the ground open up and relived a set of stairs. Spitfire walk down them with Rainbow Dash behind her.

Once Rainbow Dash saw the bottom, her eyes widen in awe. There was so many ponies working and some of them had armor on.

"Were are we?" Rainbow ask.

"Welcome Rainbow Dash to Harmony Proectors." Spitfire said as Rainbow look around.

Spitfire then took her on a short tour. Rainbow just couldn't believe it. The Wonderbolts had another team and they were just as cool as the Wonderbolts themselves. Finally Rainbow snap out of it.

"Why did you bring me here, Spitfire?" She ask.

"I thought you might want to join this team Rainbow Dash, or should I call you Mega Mare Dash?" Spitfire said.

"WHAT?!", Rainbow Dash shouted, "You think I'm Mega Mare Dash? You got it wrong!"

Spitfire just smile and walk on. Seeing Spitfire didn't believe her, Rainbow Dash came clean.

"Ok, I am Mega Mare Dash, but how did you know?" She said and ask.

"We knew for sometime thanks to the one who made this team a long time ago." Spitfire said.

"The one?" Rainbow ask.

"I believe his name was Chaser..." Spitfire said before Rainbow Dash cut her off.

"RAINBOW CHASER!?" She shouted.

"You know who that pony is?" Spitfire ask in surprise.

"Yeah he my Great-Great-Grand Farther." Rainbow Dash answer.

"I don't believe it, you're are his great-great-grand daughter?" Spitfire said in awe this time.

"Yeah any way how do know him?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"Fire Armor on!" Spitfire said and in a red flash Zerofire stood in her place.

"You're Zerofire?!" Rainbow shouted again. Zerofire nods. Then a loud alarm was hear.

"THE CHAOS SOLIDERS BASE HAS BE FOND! THE CHAOS SOLDIERS BASE HAS BE FOND!" A loud voice spoke out.

"Come on Rainbow Dash!" Zerofire said and they both ran to the brief room. There Soarin and a few armor ponies stood in wait for them

"Huh? Soarin, you're part of the Harmony Proectors?" Rainbow ask.

"Rainbow Dash?", Soarin ask once he saw her, "I see you finally let her join the team,Zerofire."

"Turns out we need her more then we know." She said and turn to the other armor ponies.

"What do we got?" She ask them.

"After days of looking we fond their main base. Sadly it above Canerlot." One said.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. You said it above Canerlot?!" Rainbow ask.

"Yes, We are afraid so." said the same one.

"What about the Princesses? Are they ok?" Rainbow ask again.

"We haven't hear anything about a attack but we need to be ready." Another Armor Pony said.

"Rainbow Dash the Leader has relived herself, we need to stop her before it to late." Zerofire told her.

"Count me in Zerofire." Rainbow Dash said smiling.

"I'm sorry but how are you going to fight the leader of the Chaos Soldiers?" A third Armor Pony ask.

Rainbow Dash smile and shouted, "MEGA MARE ARMOR ON!" And her armor appear turning her into Mega Mare Dash.

The other look her in surprise. Soarin just stare before finding his voice.

"We need all the help we can get. So Mega Mare Dash are you ready for your first mission as a Harmony Projector?" He ask.

"Sure thing, We fond the leader and now we had to get to Canerlot." She said. Everypony nods and went to work after getting over their shock.

* * *

**In coming Mission...Find the Chaos Soldiers base and stop their leader from ruling Equestria.**

_**Ready? Start!**_

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire appear in Canerlot in their armors. No ponies was out so it left the two of them. They soon saw why. There was Chaos Soldiers in the city.

"Ok, let spit up. I going in first and you slip in while I kept the main defenses busy." Zerofire said then dash off to start their plan.

Before Rainbow can move on with the plan, she hear name be call.

"Mega Mare Dash!" voice said and she turn to see her friends running up to her.

"What are five doing here?" Rainbow said masking her voice again. Her friends ran up to her and stop.

"We heard Celestia said that there was no more threat of the Chaos Soldiers, but I never heard any thing about their leader." Twilight said.

"Same here." Rainbow agree.

"What are you doing here?" Rarity ask.

"Me and Zerofire are going to free Canerlot from the Chaos Soldiers control." She answer. The rest of the Mane Six look around and saw the Chaos Soldiers everywhere.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy sheik.

"What about the Princesses?" Twilight ask worry.

"I got a feeling they might be in trouble." Rainbow said looking at the castle. The others look in shock. Rainbow look back at them.

"I need to go, stay here and help anypony that trap and don't try to attack the Chaos Soldiers unless you need to. I seen what Rainbow Dash did when she attack them." Rainbow Dash said to them.

Twilight nods, knowing that she was trying to help. "You be careful Mega Mare Dash." She said and they all left.

Rainbow Dash look at her friends and smile.

She turn and walk to the castle.

Rainbow easy took out the Chaos Soldiers with her Storm Tornado. In no time Rainbow reach the gates and saw no guards. She guess that they went inside to protect the Princesses. She doesn't blame them of course.

Rainbow ran inside hoping to see if the Princesses was all right. She destroy a few Chaos Soldiers along the way and climb up a few ladders that was added after the takeover. After climbing the second ladder, she was greeted by the purple Creature she fought in Ponyville.

Before she can battle it, Zerofire appear and said, "Stand back Dash, I'll handle this one."

The Creature said noting and dashes though the door behind it with Zerofire follow it.

Rainbow had an bad feeling in her gut and walk though the door as well.

Once the door close, she heard the fight. There was a sound of a charge shot being fired, then a loud stun noise, and a stomp, then quiet.

Rainbow fearing the worse charge her buster fully and wall jump up to the next door and went though it.

Rainbow drop down to the floor below and dash up to see Zerofire inside an cage and the purple creature inside a dark blue walking armor.

"Listen here Mega Mare Dash, if you don't surrender I'll destroy her!" It said.

"Don't listen to him Dash, go ahead and blast him!" Zerofire call out.

"You wish Zerofire, we both know Mega Mare Dash can't beat me, So hope you had a chance to say goodbye because there won't be another one!" It said.

"I will stop you and save my friend!" Rainbow said and fired her three level charge shot. The attack hit and push the creature back a few feet. It dash punch at her. Luckily Rainbow new body armor cut the amount of damage she receive from it.

She turn and fire her buster again, pushing it back a few inches like in there first fight. Rainbow dash away from him it dodge a punch and fired a second level charge shot she was saving. It dash punch her again and walk up to her and punch her before she had the chance to turn around.

Rainbow felt her armor warn her that her energy was low just like the first time she battle him. So Rainbow knew what was going to happen next. It walk up to her and jump away, firing a electric ball at her.

Rainbow dodge three of them and was caught by a fourth one. The creature pick her up and move her to the other side of the room before walking back to Zerofire. As soon as it turn it back to her, Zerofire broke out of her cage and jump on the walking armor and place her buster in a gasp.

"Maybe, but I'm not through yet, Vile!" She said and fire a charge shit inside the walking armor.

Rainbow watch in surprise that Zerofire was caught in the blast as the walking armor was destroy. She was put in shock again when she saw Vile still stand there without a mark on him.

"What a waste, I guess it just me and you then Mega Mare Dash." he said.

Rainbow can feel her armor absorb the electric and recharge her back to full health. That when Vile notice that Rainbow armor was different then before.

"What?! Were did you get that much power?!" He ask in surprise.

"When you have friends, you get stronger and you will pay for what you made Zerofire do." Rainbow explain.

"Well, it doesn't matter how much power you have, you are still to weak to beat me." Vile said and Rainbow mind shouted,'WARING! WARING!'

Vile dash at her and fire a few shots. Rainbow jump over them and Vile and return a few shots herself.

Vile turn around and jump in the air. He hover a bit dropping some small bombs that made small fires move across the ground. Rainbow jump over them and charge her shot. Vile then come dashing towards Rainbow, who jump over him and fire her third level charge shot.

Vile flinch for a second then fire three electric balls. Rainbow jump over them and fire her buster, hitting Vile.

_'This is taking to long! If I don't find a faster way to beat him, Equestria will be taking over and I'll fail everypony. I have to use one of my weapons.' _Rainbow thought and started to look at her weapons choice.

She didn't have a lot of time choose because Vile dash at her again. So Rainbow pick the weapon that her buster highlighted, Rolling Shield.

Rainbow turn and fire the weapon. Vile was hit and even stood still for a few seconds before returning to the fight.

Rainbow fire another Rolling Shield and dodge Vile attack. Vile jump in the air and fire the small bombs again. Rainbow jump over them and waiting for Vile to come at her again.

This time Rainbow dash at Vile, while he dash at her. When she was close, she release a Rolling Shield and jump over the stun Vile.

Once Vile turn around he was hit by a third level charge shot and his body stop moving.

"NO! I can't lose to you! I was rebuild to destroy you!" Vile shouted.

"By who? Tell me Vile!" Rainbow ask.

"He he. You are powerful. Now I see why she wants to met you." Vile said.

"WHO VILE, WHO?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Night...Night...Star." Vile said before exploding.

_'Who Night Star?' _Rainbow ask in her mind before remembering Zerofire.

"ZEROFIRE!" She shouted and dash up to her.

"Dash, you really did get powerful. And to think you just a kid." Zerofire said weakly.

"Hey, You save my flank twice now, I do own you some saves as well." Rainbow smile.

"Mega Mare Dash!" a voice shouted. Rainbow turn around and saw her friends again.

"What are you all doing in here? There Chaos Soldiers in here too." Rainbow ask masking her voice once more.

"We hear a fight going on in here and came to check it out." Apple Jack said.

"You just miss it, and I have a injure friend here as well." Rainbow said and turn back to Zerofire.

"You're that red Armor Pony that help Mega Mare Dash." Twilight gasp.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle, I'm Zerofire and I'm a member of the Harmony Protectors an team that was made by a Pegasus a long time ago." She said.

"Take it easy Zerofire, I don't know if your armor was able to take that much damage." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy quickly hurry over to Zerofire and saw the damage to her armor.

"Oh my." Fluttershy gasp.

"Listen I need you to get Zerofire out of here, I have to move on. I still have a Mission to finish." Rainbow said.

"What about the Princesses?" Rarity ask.

"I don't know yet, but I'll will kept a eye out for them." Rainbow answer.

"Well this Chaos Soldiers are no more then mean bullies and stood pay for what they be doing to our home." Pinkie said finally getting the Chaos Soldiers were not nice.

"Maybe. But Pinkie Pie be careful, I once got so angry that I almost had my armor shut down on me.", Rainbow said, "It might also make you one of the Chaos Soldiers."

The rest of the Mane Six gasp.

"We'll try to remember that." Twilight said.

Rainbow nods and starts to walk away.

"Mega Mare Dash.", Zerofire call out as she stood on her back hoofs, "Stop the Leader at all cost even if that means giving you life up."

"I plan to stop the leader but not give me life at all." Rainbow said as walk off.

"Come on we better get somewhere safe." Twilight said helping Zerofire stand up.

Rainbow ran though a hall way taking out any Chaos Soldiers as she did. She soon reach a wall and stated to wall jump up it. There was more Chaos Soldiers on the way up. They was able to slow her down but she still made it to the top.

Rainbow walk though an door and drop down to room. Then she felt something above, next and across from her.

"Boomer Kuwanger?!" Rainbow ask in surprise.

"I am Boomer Kuwanger, I was order to stop all trespassers."

"Look like their leader brought back his body but not his mind." Rainbow said to her self and switch her weapon to Homing Torpedo.

The fight wasn't any different then the first time she fought him, only this time she didn't have Twilight to help her.

It took a few Homing Torpedo's to stop him once again. Rainbow walk through a broken walk and come into a hall again.

This time she notice there was webs almost all over the place.

"What made all this?" She ask herself.

Rainbow walk on and took out small Chaos Soldiers on the way. It didn't take long to reach the boss doors.

Other then using Homing Torpedo and taking hits during the wall climb, she felt just fine.

She walk though the other door and like many times before, her mind shouted, 'WARNING! WARING!'.

Rainbow look up to see what look like a spider only it look like it was a machine. Rainbow then saw red lines appear and the robot spider follow them down. Rainbow then saw a spot open up and a red crystal be show.

Rainbow quickly fire at it and watch as it retreated back up to the celling. Then drop smaller spiders of it self.

Rainbow had a little trouble of dodging them but once the were gone, the robot spider again made red lines appear and follow it down still missing Rainbow.

_'This is going to take to long. I better use another one of my weapons.' _Rainbow thought and switch to Shotgun Ice.

She waited for the robot spider to drop, this time it almost hit Rainbow but she dash out of the way and fire her Shotgun Ice.

It didn't freeze like Spark Mandrill but show signs of damage been taking.

Rainbow repeat the same attack pattern once she notice how it attacks.

It try's to drop on her with different paths being made and some times drop it little spiders at it.

Rainbow took a few hits from the fight but was able to win at the end.

"For a robot like spider, it was so tough, but I better be careful. Who knows what waits me deeper in the castle now that the Chaos Soldiers has taken over?" Rainbow said to herself before taking a few minutes to rest.

* * *

"She better then I thought!" said a voice as it watch Rainbow took out the rebuild of Boomer Kuwanger and her robot spider.

"You won't get away with this you fiend!" Another voice shouted.

"Oh? And why is that?" the first ask.

"Do you really think Mega Mare Dash will be stop by you? I may know little about her, but I know a good soul when I she one." an third voice said.

"And I don't doubt you. But she is in for a surprise once she reach here." The first voice spoke once more.

"And what is that?" the second ask.

"You'll see my dear, You'll see." The first said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **Here Canterlot Castle 2. Like Mega Man X, Rainbow going to go through the castle in parts if you forget. Also I'm telling something that wouldn't happen in this chapter but next, Canerlot Castle 3 is not going to have the D-Rex, but a new boss or should I say _Bosses._ However, I remember that Rainbow never knew Chill Penguin and Storm Eagle weakness. So their fights are going to be different then the other refights that happen in the last chapter and the next. The leader of the Chaos Soldiers won't be show until after Canerlot Castle 3. I did give hits in the last two chapters, so any Mega Man X fans thought I was going to have Sigma in this, he not. I am going to do all Mega Man X games, 1-8. I'm not sure if I'm going to use all the Mavericks from the Mega Man X games or going to make up my own and have them use the same attacks as them. Any way, on with the story.

* * *

After rest for five minutes for her armor to recover, Rainbow Dash stood up and started to walk through the Castle once again.

She saw that the castle has change like with the spa. It now look just like a base for the Chaos Soldiers.

Rainbow walk on and came to two moving platforms that move in a square. And a few Chaos Soldiers floated in her way.

Rainbow jump on the first moving Platform and took her time charging her buster. Once the Chaos Soldier was close she fire her second level charge shot which destroy it with ease. Same with the next set of moving platforms.

Rainbow land on solid ground and clime up a wall. She even took out some more Chaos Soldiers along the way until she reach a door.

Upon entering it she was greeted by the first Chaos Soldier leader she fought.

"Chill Penguin?!" Rainbow said in surprise.

_'Wait, that not the real Chill Penguin, that's just the rebuild version of him. Guess I'm going to fight all the rebuild versions of the Chaos Soldiers leaders.' _Rainbow thought to herself and ready her buster.

Chill Penguin slider towards her and Rainbow jump over him and fire a charge shot she was holding.

Chill Penguin jump back from the attack before throwing his Shotgun Ice at her.

Rainbow jump over those and return fire.

Chill Penguin then jump up and pull a switch that made some snow blow like the first time she fought him. She wall jump up to him with a charge shot and fore a him.

After she drop down Chill Penguin slider at her. While she was recover he threw his Shotgun Ice at her.

_'Ahg, he gotten stronger! I need to find his_ weakness.', Rainbow thought before a idea came to her,_ Wait! If Chill Penguin has ice attacks then that means fire can melt it. My Fire Wave weapon should do it.'_

Rainbow switch to her Fire Wave and got close to Chill Penguin and fire at him, no pun needed.

Rainbow watch as Chill Penguin burn a bit before the fire went out.

Acting fast Rainbow shot another Fire Wave and Chill Penguin burn again.

Before Rainbow knew it, she was doing Spark Mandrill fight again only moving away if Chill Penguin use his sliding attack.

After the last shot destroy him, Rainbow walk though another broken wall and came to a picture.

She look at it and saw a Pegasus and a Alicorn with a baby Pegasus that look just like her Great grand father.

"Hey is that Rainbow Chaser with my Great grand grandpa?", Rainbow ask as she got closer, "and who's the Alicorn?"

Rainbow look next to the picture and saw her Great Grand Father and Mother with her Grandpa. She look down some more until she saw her Grandparents with her Mom. And at the end show her family with her just being born.

"Why does the Chaos Soldiers leader have pictures of my family?" Rainbow ask herself before shaking her head and move on.

She walk though another hall way and climb up some walls until she reach to a clear sky.

"Well, whoever the leader is I have to say at lease this is a nice view. Too bad Canerlot is being taken over." Rainbow said.

She was right about the view of course. She could see all of Canerlot like she was still in the normal Canerlot Castle.

However instead of the view of a peaceful city, it show the city being taking over by the Chaos Soldiers. But the real reason she like the view because it show the sky above her.

Rainbow can feel her wings itching to fly inside of her armor.

"Don't worry once this is all over, we can fly until the end of the day." Rainbow told her wings as they try to fight to get out of the armor.

Rainbow never went too long with out flying. She love the wind blowing on her mare, the sound of the wind in her ear and her wings beating like music.

She was snap out of it when she hear wings beating. Rainbow turn and look up.

Sure enough it was the rebuild form of Storm Eagle.

"I guess you're not the same Storm Eagle that I know." Rainbow ask, knowing it not the real Storm Eagle.

It says noting and started to attack her.

Rainbow dash as he try to blow her away. Once he stop Rainbow release an third level charge shot that hurt him.

Storm Eagle flew into the sky and use his dive attack. Rainbow dash away and try to fire at him, but notice he was faster then before.

_'Let's see. I know all the weakness of the Chaos Soldiers but Storm Eagle now. Wait!, What about Chameleon Sting?! That the only one I didn't use on a Chaos Soldier leader.' _Rainbow thought and switch to Chameleon Sting.

After dodge an few more dive attacks, Storm Eagle flew back down and use his Storm Tornado to try to blow her off the platform. Rainbow dash forward and fire her Chameleon Sting. She can see it did the trick, Storm Eagle flinch in plain as the attack hit.

Rainbow kept it up, do she all ready knew all the moves Storm Eagle use. The fight was over before she knew.

However instead of moving on she took some time to remember her falling new friend she knew little about.

No matter what any pony said, Storm Eagle will all ways be friends to all Pegasi all over Equestria.

Rainbow then turn and walk up to a open hall way door and started to climb up some ladders and taking out Chaos Soldiers in her way.

She soon reach the boss doors. Rainbow check her weapons and her energy. She was still good to go.

After Rainbow in the room, she that it look like some kind of work room. She spot a sign on the wall that read, "Rangda Bangda".

"Who or what is Rangda Bangda?" Rainbow ask herself before getting the feel she was not alone in the room.

Rainbow ready her buster and look around the room. Then a blue ball come charging at her.

Rainbow jump over it and turn around firing at it. She watch it flew back the way it come and place itself in the wall, which cover it. Then a green ball open on the other side of the room and fire at her.

Rainbow dodge the attack and try to return fire but it was close before her shots made it there.

Then Rainbow watch as two Red balls come at her and shot a few attacks. Rainbow use her charge shot to hit one of the balls as they retreated back into the wall they come from.

Then the wall close on her and push her into the middle of the room which had spikes.

Rainbow didn't even think on what would happen if she touch them and started to wall jump on the walls. Then saw the middle part of the room move around trying to hit her.

Rainbow slide down the wall and fire at the 'nose' before jumping back up.

After a while the walls spit and the 'eyes' started to attack her again.

Rainbow dash away and fire when ever they we're in her line of fire. She destroy one 'eye' before the walls close again and the 'nose' attack.

After give it a few shots, Rainbow attack the only 'eye' that was left.

Once it was destroy the walls close once more and the 'nose' move around trying to hit Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow easily doge the 'attack' and shot the 'nose' when it come close to her.

After destroy the 'noise' (which Rainbow thought was too easy), the whole room started to explode.

Rainbow dodge falling parts of Rangda Bangda as she try to get out of the room.

She spot a open in the wall and ran to it.

Once she jump though it the hole was cover by the explode room.

"That...that...was...to close...for comfort." Rainbow wheeze as she sat down.

"Note to self, don't stand in the room after destroying a really big emery that is as big as the room or is the room." She said to herself as she caught her breath.

* * *

"She destroy my weapon?!" A dark Alicorn shout in surprise.

"Well guess you are not as good as you thought." Said a second voice.

"Hold your mouth!" the Dark Alicorn said.

"You fail to relies that Mega Man Dash is not going to be stop so easily." said a third voice.

"I can see that now.", said the dark Alicorn, "but can she handle the Princesses?"

Both Princesses was surprise at those words. Before they do anything, their vision black out as giant metal pieces cover their bodies.

* * *

I'm sorry if this was short. I couldn't remember all of the Sigma base 2 other then Chill Penguin and Storm Eagle fights. Plus I added something as a hint in this chapter. The hint is the leader of the Chaos Soldiers is in the family pictures that Rainbow saw. And remember, in my early chapters the leader call Rainbow Dash her Great-Great-Grand daughter.

Canerlot Castle 3 is next and then the finally fight with the leader of the Chaos Soldiers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **Here Canerlot Castle 3. Now all but the last Chaos Soldier leaders will be in random order unless I guess it right. Also I like to thank the guests for reviewing this and Metal Gear Sparkle. Now I'm not going to write a whole lot about what I'm going to do. Just wait until the last fortress boss. You'll be surprise, if you didn't figure out who it is.

* * *

Rainbow walk through another part of the room before coming to a wall which she wall jump over and drop down to a room fill with Chaos Soldiers, which Rainbow take out easily.

She walk on and reach a room that was empty. Rainbow look around and felt her mind warn her again. Then felt the room shake before noticing Armor Armadillo coming into the room.

"Well, well, I see the leader brought back the rat." Rainbow said smiling. She never get tried of call him that.

Of course the rebuild said noting and went to attack her. Rainbow dodge the rolling shield attack and switch to Electric Spark.

Rainbow shot her attack after Armor Armadillo stop his attack. Like before Armor Armadillo lost his armor and Rainbow laugh. She never forget what he look like with his armor.

Armor Armadillo shot his attack which Rainbow jump over and charge her attack.

After Armor Armadillo stop attacking, Rainbow release her charge shot of Electric Spark, making four Sparks appear two in front of her and two behind her. Each with a electric field in between them.

Armor Armadillo took double damage from the charge attack.

The fight went the same as before even after Armor Armadillo started using his rolling shield more then the last fight.

Rainbow walk through a broken wall and come to a letter that lay on the ground.

"Is that one of Twilight's friendship report?" She ask before picking it up.

"Dear love one,

I'm sorry we can't spend more time together. Work as it limits on me, I hope to see you again, but I'll tell you something I'm working on so you can understand better. A strange comet has falling from the sky and Luna had no control of it. I had took it to my lab and started working on an new project. It a new type of armor that I come to call the Mega Armor."

Rainbow stop there, the letter was about her armor, but who send it? She had to guess it was Rainbow Chaser. She kept reading.

"I really hope the princesses will like this type of armor, sadly it the only one I can make, unless more of the strange comet comes again. Don't worry I won't work on this project too much, I'll shell return to you tonight.

Love Rainbow Chaser."

It was Rainbow Chaser! Look like he told some pony else about her armor and was planning on tell both Princesses about it.

Rainbow decide to keep the letter because she rarely knew Rainbow Chaser other then he build her armor and had a special pony.

She walk through more of the castle taking down more Chaos Soldiers before entering other room that had a forest like feeling to it.

Soon Sting Chameleon appear and drop down and look at Rainbow Dash.

"Just I'm right about one thing, your leader bring you all back, but why? I know all your weakness." Rainbow said and switch to Boomerang Cutter and waited for Sting Chameleon to jump, which he did and started to shake the celling casing a spikes to drop.

Rainbow fire her Boomerang Cutter that did the same as last time. Made Sting Chameleon fall to the ground and jump back on the wall and shot his Chameleon Sting.

The fight went on pretty quick. After leaving that room she fond another letter.

"Dear Love one,

Great news! I finally finish the Mega Armor! I will show it to the Princesses tomorrow. I really tried after all the building I did. However we are very lucky, I finish the armor on the same day our son is born. Rainbow Cloud is a great name for our son. Maybe one day he will wear this armor and serve along side the Princesses. I will return home soon to see our son.

Love Rainbow Chaser."

Rainbow Dash smile her family was well know for the name Rainbow because they are almost all ways born with Rainbow Manes and Tails.

She put that letter with the first she fond and move on. She decide to try her charging weapons, she was really surprise on the charge shot of Chameleon Sting.

She fond the charge shot Chameleon Sting had made her turn into a rainbow that made all attacks pass though her and even was able to walk over spikes. Once it started to slow down, Rainbow knew that it was on a time limit.

Once Rainbow enter another room it darken. Rainbow look up to see balls of light growl and knew who it was.

The lights turn back on and Spark Mandrill drop down.

"You know, you are a pushover with Shotgun Ice." Rainbow said and switch to it.

The fight was quick like before. Shoot, freeze, wait, break out and repeat.

Once she stop out of the room she fond another note.

"Dear love one

I show both Princesses the Mega armor, the love it. I told them that it the only one I can make because of the comet that fell. While they both understand that I can't make more, they steam disappointed. However they ask me to keep the Armor until it is needed. Which I agree. I'll keep an eye out for more of the comet, but will do my best for my family. I'll will return to see my son once more.

Love Rainbow Chaser."

Rainbow smile. The princesses knew about the Armor all right, it might been a long time since they saw it and might forgot about it.

As Rainbow walk on she fell into some water. She knew which Chaos Soldier she was going to fight this time. She took down some Chaos Soldiers fish and enter a room where Launch Octopus floated down.

"Man I know you guys a trying to stop me but what the point? I can easily beat you." Rainbow said and switch to Rolling Shield.

Like the first fight, Rainbow fire a Rolling Shield when ever she had the chance and jump over his Torpedo's and dash away from his vortex.

Rainbow really had no problem against the rebuild Chaos Soldier leaders. Once she was out of the water she fond another note form Rainbow Chaser.

"Dear love one,

I had decide to lock the Mega Armor away. Last night somepony try so steal it. I knew in the wrong hoofs it can be dangerous. However I do believe in the future some pony will find it and use it for the good of Equestria. I do know what will be come of it. I had a strange dream that a Pegasus appear, she was cyan with a Rainbow mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt shape. She steams reckless but I knew I can trust her to the armor. Sadly I do not think I'll live long enough to see it happen. It also strange, it was only a dream but it look like a place I never seen before was being attack and this Pegasus that appear, it felt like I knew her. Is she part of our family? If she is I hope she can save her home.

Love Rainbow Chaser."

Rainbow look at the letter in surprise. So Rainbow Chaser told his lover about the dream as well. She was glad to find it. But why didn't she find it the first time she move into her house at Ponyville? She did thought it might not be the right time when she move in.

Rainbow put it with the others. This she was going to keep until she tell her friends who she really is. She thought back a bit and remember that she fought eight Chaos Soldiers before coming here, so she had to fight one more, Flame Mammoth.

Rainbow walk on and show saw a way that didn't change too much. It was the way to the throne room. Rainbow decide not to wait and run right to it. As soon as she reach the doors she stop as Flame Mammoth drop down.

"You are in my way Flame Mammoth, I got to see if the Princesses are OK." Rainbow said and switch to Storm Tornado.

Flame Mammoth jump in the air and Rainbow dash, then jump out of his way. After they both land, Rainbow shot a Storm Tornado at him.

Rainbow took a bit longer then normal with this one. He kept jumping over and over again. After Rainbow took care of him, she walk to the doors to throne room and enter it.

Rainbow look around the room and saw no pony. No guards, no Princesses ether. She took a step forward and her mind shouted, 'WARING! WARING!'.

Rainbow ready her buster and look for the boss of the room. Then Rainbow jump back as two giant robot like horses bust out of the wall.

Rainbow notice that both had wings and horns and one was white and the another was dark blue. She didn't know why, but she felt as she knew them from some where.

Rainbow jump back as a white horn stab the ground right were she was at. Then she dash away as a dark blue hoof stomp the ground next.

Rainbow then watch as the two horns cast a giant magic energy ball together. Rainbow quickly dash to the nearest wall and wall jump up it as the attack was fire.

Rainbow dash jump over the attack and fire a third level charge shot that hit the white robot Alicorn causing the head to explode. As Rainbow drop down she saw what was inside. There was Princess Celestia cover in wires. She didn't steams to be awake during the battle. Then the head cover the Princess back up as Rainbow land on the ground.

She turn to the dark blue Alicorn and knew inside it was Princess Luna. Rainbow was really angry.

"HOW DARE DOES THE CHAOS LEADER DO THIS TO THE PRINCESSES!" Rainbow shouted. She charge her buster once more and dodge the dark blue horn and fire a second level charge shot at the head.

Rainbow then dash away from a white hoof that stomp the ground where she was at. Rainbow charge another shot and watch as both giant Alicorns made another magic energy ball.

Rainbow wall jump up to the attack and release a third level shot at the attack, which blew on both giant Alicorns badly damaging them.

_'I got remember that next time.' _Rainbow thought as she clam down. She dash away from the white horn and the dark blue hoof. She fire at the white Alicorn while it head was still down. Rainbow wall jump up next to the dark Alicorn and fire an second level at it.

Then drop back down the wall jump and charge her shot again because the two giant Alicorns was once again making a magic energy ball. She fire her third level charge shot which once again blew the attack on both of the robot Alicorns.

Rainbow fell to the ground and ready her buster. She stop as she watch as both Alicorns started to explode. Rainbow ran behind a broken pillar as a shock wave pass over her.

Rainbow jump over the falling pillar with her buster out. She lower it when she saw both Princesses laying on the ground.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Rainbow shouted as she ran up to them. Luna open her eyes and look around.

"What...what happen?" She ask. Then she turn to Celestia who was just getting up. "Can't remember after we talk to the Chaos Soldier leader." Celestia said and started to fall over.

Rainbow was by her side and caught her.

"Mega Mare Dash?" Luna ask still a little daze.

"Yeah it me." Rainbow said masking her voice.

Celestia stood up and bow to Rainbow.

"Thank you Mega Mare Dash." she said.

"You have heard that the leader is in Canerlot, and I never thought she will turn you two into weapons for me to fight." Rainbow said.

Both Princesses look at Rainbow on surprise.

"You attack both Princesses!" A voice spoke out.

All three turn and saw Rainbow friends standing at the doors with their ears flat and wide eyes.

"Fear not my little ponies, Mega Mare Dash only attack us to free us from the Chaos Soldier control." Celestia said.

Rainbow told then the whole story on what happen and the rest nods in understanding.

Then Rainbow pull out three of the four letters and hand them to Celestia.

"What are these?" She ask.

"Letters from Rainbow Chaser to his love one, telling her all about my armor." Rainbow explain.

Celestia read all three notes when Rainbow spoke again, "One of said that the Princesses was told about my armor as well."

"Yes we hear about it, but we never knew it was hidden away." Luna said.

Twilight took the notes and read about Rainbow Cloud.

"Rainbow Cloud, isn't that the first Pegasus with a Rainbow mane and tail to serve under you?" Twilight ask Celestia.

"Yes, it was then were he met his wife and gave birth to their son." Celestia answer.

"And their son went around Equestria until he met his wife and gave birth to his daughter, which was..." Luna added before tailing off.

"Rainbow Dash's mother." Twilight finish for her.

"We can worry about this later if you don't mind." Apple Jack said.

"No, something tell me that the Leader knows who Rainbow Dash is and might be after her the most." Rainbow said knowing she was the real target.

"Very well, you must stop their leader as soon as you can." Celestia said and made a door appear.

"Go up this stairs and you will reach the leader of the Chaos Soldiers." She said.

Rainbow nods and started to walk to the door.

"Um...Mega Mare Dash?" Fluttershy said meekly.

Rainbow turn back around and look at her friends.

"We got Zerofire to safely and try to get her a doctor but she was gone when we got back, all that was left was a note saying "Thank You", I mean if that all right with you." Fluttershy said again.

"Thanks Fluttershy. I sure Zerofire was happy for your help." Rainbow said and turn back to the door.

This was it. The final battle. Rainbow was ready, she fought eight Chaos Soldiers twice and destroy three weapons that was send at her.

Now all was left was Night Star, the leader of the Chaos Soldiers. The only thing that stand in her way was Mega Mare Dash.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mega Mare Dash **

**Phantom Fan** **21: **Here the final fight between Rainbow Dash and Night Star, hope you all like it and remember I am going to do all eight Mega Man X games. And off of Metal Gear Sparkle I getting different ideas of a crossover games for Pinkie. These are, Night the game and Knight and of course one I made for Pinkie myself Kirby. Which one do you what me to do for Pinkie Pie? And what game cross over do you what Rarity to do? Tell me in the reviews.

* * *

Rainbow enter the door and come to a room that was empty and didn't have any stairs.

"Hm, there got to be a way up somewhere." Rainbow said to herself. Then look up and saw that she had to wall jump up to the next floor.

She did and reach the top when she saw a dark Alicorn that can pass for Nightmare Moon sister but had no crown and a star for her cutie mark.

"Welcome Mega Mare Dash, I must say I'm really impress that you got here on your own." She said.

"You must be the Chaos Soldiers leader." Rainbow said not letting her guard down for a second.

"Yes, My name is Night Star, the first Alicorn to move the Moon and wife to Rainbow Chaser." She answer.

Rainbow was highly surprise, She was the wife of Rainbow Chaser? Then that means Rainbow has be fighting her Great-great-grandmother!

"You're Chaser wife?" Rainbow ask to made sure she hear it right.

"Yes, and do you really think that I didn't know who you really are, Rainbow Dash?" Night Star said smiling.

Rainbow was even more shock, Night Star knew who she was and she never knew her before.

Night Star the walk around Rainbow still smiling.

"You know, my husband my that armor for our son and had to hide it away because it was almost taking from him, but he never told anypony who. It was one of the guards that try. But I didn't know which, so I decide to look for clues that show who until I came across these strange creature that told me that I can find the one that try to steal the armor by build eight creatures from blueprints that it gave me. It took years but I finally finish them. That went I heard about the blue armor being fond. I was highly surprise that it was you that had it." Night Star said before taking a breath.

Rainbow just stood there not believe what she's hearing.

None less Night Star contend, "After Vile defeat at the hoofs of Zerofire, I send my Chaos Soldiers, which by the way is a good name for them, to test you and cause chaos in the places I send them. And now I had a gift for you as you Great-great-grandmother, Join me Rainbow Dash, join me and we can show Equestria what new armor ponies can do."

Rainbow look at Night Star and narrows her eyes.

"You send the Chaos Soldiers to attack my home, kidnap my friends, take the Elements of Harmony, take over Canerlot Castle, make the Princesses into giant Alicorns Robots and ask me to join you?!" Rainbow said causing Night Star to back away.

"You think because you build Chaos Soldiers then test me is going to get me to join you?! You are crazy! I never leave my friends hanging. That why you can't get all of them! I'm the Element of Loyalty and you are no more then a Chaos Solder!" Rainbow shouted and ready her buster.

A shame, you would had made Rainbow Chaser proud." Night star said and ready her self in her own set of Armor.

Night Star Armor cover her form head to toe, it was black all around with yellow hoofs, wings tip and the horn as well. Night Star also stood on her back hoofs as well.

"It time we fight each other Mega Mare Dash to see, which on of us rules Canerlot!" Night Star said.

"I not ruling Canerlot, I'm saving it! Rainbow said and charge her buster.

Night Star dash at Rainbow swinging her horn. Rainbow jump over her and turn and fire a third level charge shot.

Night Star them jump over Rainbow and hit her with her horn. Rainbow dash away and wall jump to get out od Night Star reach.

Night Star started to jump from wall to wall reach Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was hit by her attack and fell to the ground.

She stood back up and fire her buster slowing Night Star down. Then Night Star place a shield in front of her and block out Rainbow shots.

Rainbow then wall jump up the wall again while charging her buster. Night Star fallow and Rainbow drop before she can reach her. As Rainbow fell she release her second level charge shot that hit Night Star.

Night then dash at Rainbow swinging her horn. Rainbow rise her buster to block it and held it in place.

"You are very skill Rainbow Dash, that why I want you to join me." Night Star as she push harder.

"Not in your life, Night Star!" Rainbow said and push back.

They push back and fort trying to get the upper hoof, when Rainbow push Night Star away and fire a third level charge shot that made Night Star slam into a wall.

Night Star stood up and laugh, "That right Rainbow Dash, let your anger out, So me what you can do with it!"

"Not a chance, Chaser place a fail safe system inside of this arm to shut down if anger is being release." Rainbow told her and fire her buster again.

Night Star block it and dash at Rainbow, who dash back in return.

There was a blast and a slash as the two push though each other. They both turn around and face each other.

Rainbow had her buster up and waiting. Night Star horn glow as she waited as well.

The two stare at each other for a few seconds before Night Star fell to the ground and her Armor exploding.

"NO! HOW CAN I LOSE!", Night Star shouted, "I WAS GOING TO BE A GREAT QUEEN!"

"You don't get it do you?", Rainbow said, "We don't what a new queen, we what harmony to pass across the land."

Night Star look at Rainbow with a surprise look on her face.

"Princess Celestia and Luna are ruling this land pretty well. Sometimes we may not like what happen but we get use to it. Me and my friends had deal with many takeovers that we got the idea that it just to show that the ruling or leader can be tough, but not as tough as the power of Friendship." Rainbow told her then knee down to her.

"I'll be glad to talk about our history together but you need to stop this. The robbery was years ago. It time to move on, I know Rainbow Chaser would want you to." She said.

"No", Night Star said, "I will not forget Rainbow Chaser, I will show him that I can compete his work, and No blue Armor pony is going to stop me!"

Rainbow back away as a light shine over Night Star. Rainbow close her eyes as it got brighter. When she open them, Night Star was gone.

Rainbow look around and soon felt the ground shake. She look up and saw and giant robot bust out of the wall.

The one was shape like a timber wolf and Night Star head was show at the top.

"MEGA MARE DASH!", she shouted in a robot voice, "YOU WILL LEARN NEVER TO SAY NO TO THE NEW RULING OF EQUESTIRA!"

"Horseapples." Rainbow whisper and ready her buster again.

Night Star made the robot breath fire and Rainbow dash out of the way. She fire at the body, but watch as her short boucle off.

Night Star made the robot shot electric balls at her and Rainbow got hit by a few. Rainbow then try the claws but her shots boucle off as well.

Rainbow dash out of the way of a claw that came to her. Rainbow knew the only place left was the head and jump on the claw and ride it near the head. Rainbow fire but the shots once again boucle off.

Staying on the claw she open her weapons choices and look through them. She knew some of them wouldn't work and others might not hit her. But Rolling Shield look promising in this fight and switch to it.

Rainbow jump near the head and fire a Rolling Shield at Night Star. It did the trick. Rainbow dodge the fire and the Electric balls and jump on the claw again.

Once more Rainbow fire a Rolling Shield at Night Star robot head and drop off the claw.

Rainbow dodge the attacks again and jump on the claw, but this time electric bolts shot out of the top and bottom of the claw.

Rainbow scream has the electric hit her. She stay on the claw but knee down to catch her breath. Then Rainbow act fast by jumping off the claw and fire a Rolling Shield as more Electric bolts shot from the claws.

Rainbow dodge the attack once more and jump on the claw that came at her. Rainbow knew not to wait and jump off and shot the robot head once more.

Rainbow drop to the ground with the claws following her. Rainbow look up and dash quickly away as the head part fell.

"NO! I'M A ALICORN! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY YOU! WHY RAINBOW DASH, I COULD HAVE SHOW EQUESTRIA NEW WAYS!" Night Star said as the whole place started to explode.

Rainbow quickly teleport out of the castle and as another castle appear from Canerlot Castle and floated into the sky.

The whole castle went into the sky and explode.

Rainbow look in to the sky and thoughts appear in her mind.

Why did Rainbow Chaser build this Armor? Did he not trust any pony back in his time? And did he knew Night Star was the threat? Why did she find the armor when it was met for her Great-Grandfather? All she knew that she'll fight the Chaos Soldiers again and she will not be alone. Her friends and the Harmony Protectors will stand by her side no many what.

"Mega Mare Dash!" A voice shouted out. Rainbow turn and saw her friends again this time walk up to her.

"Well you did right?" Twilight ask.

"Yeah." Rainbow said sadly.

"What wrong?" Fluttershy ask.

"The Chaos Soldiers leader happens to be the late wife of Rainbow Chaser." She said.

"What?" Apple Jack ask.

"Ya, I was surprise too." Rainbow agree.

"What happen to her?" Rarity ask.

"I think is went with her castle." Rainbow said look back at where the castle once was.

"Oh my..." Rarity said.

"It sad really.", Rainbow said, "All she wanted to do was find the one that try to steal my armor and it change after building the eight Chaos Soldiers."

"Was she like them?" Pinkie ask.

"No she was a Alicorn." Rainbow answer.

The other stop talking and look into the sky. Finally Rainbow turn around and started to walk away.

"Going to put up your armor and try to live as normal?" Twilight ask knowing that what Mega Mare Dash said after she was done with stopping the Chaos Soldiers.

"More likely not.", Rainbow answer, "I stop them this time but they will return to follow Night Star steps."

"Night Star?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yes, the leader of the Chaos Soldier." Rainbow said and walk away. The rest of the Mane Six turn back to the sky and then walk away as well.

Rainbow walk through Equestria remembering all the Chaos Soldiers she fought.

Chill Penguin, Strom Eagle, Flame Mammoth, Spark Mandrill, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Sting Chameleon, Giant Robot Spider, Rangda Bangda, Robot Alicorns, Night Star, and Night Star power body.

She even remember all her friends that help her though this adventure.

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Prince Celestia, Princess Luna, Spitfire, the Wonderbolt, the Harmony Protectors and Rainbow Chaser.

Finally she reach her house, which she walk inside without any pony seeing her. She takes off her armor and let her wings flip, finally getting out of the armor.

Rainbow Dash just place her helmet in the secret part of her room and close it when she heard a knock on her door.

Rainbow flew to it and open it.

"Pony Mail Call" said a cross eye Pegasus.

"Thank Depry." Rainbow said and took the letter that was send to her.

"No problem Rainbow Dash." Depry said and flew away and crash into side of Rainbow house.

"Opps. Sorry Rainbow, I didn't know what went wrong." She said a flew off.

Rainbow shook her head. Depry was never going to change.

She close the door and open her letter.

"Dear Rainbow Dash

Don't think this is over, because it not. I will return, with new Chaos Soldiers and new plans. I will find the one that try to take the armor. We'll met again soon Dash, Very Soon"

Rainbow look at the letter in shock. Night Star was still alive! That means one day Mega Mare Dash will appear again.

Rainbow knew she had to be ready. The next fight may not be as easy as this one.

* * *

Here it is the end of the first Mega Mare Dash. Now I'll try starting on other of my crossovers, but I will let you all know I need to look up Mega Man X2 in order to make Mega Mare Dash2. Super Apple Sisters and Fluttershy's Madison will be up soon, if I can write the first chapters of them. Also tell which of the three games you what Pinkie to do and tell me what game Rarity should do.

Metal Gear Sparkle 2 will be started on I just what to get the other out of the way first. Also I put the Pinkie game crossover question on my homepage. So you can tell me there. See you later.


End file.
